Phoenix Swords and ExPirates
by Ra-chan of the Sun
Summary: A girl seeks revenge against a man for killing the last of her family...but what fate decides and she would of never expected...is to find the pirate is really the man of her dreams, and meant for her. (deleted and now back up, sorry bout that my devoted
1. Chapter 1

Sup pple this is my first fic so I would really like some reviews…ok c y'all lata

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters except Diao Wan she's mine. So enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Two Councils

(Shu Territory – Zhuge Liang's Home)

It was a cloudy spring afternoon when the young girl rode up to Zhuge Liang's home. She was around 17, dressed in full armor that shown red and worn in the scarce sunlight. She had dark black hair with red streaks, pulled back in a ponytail that matched the color of the beautiful red flaxen gelding she rode. She was Diao Wan, summoned by Lord Lu Bei himself in order to use her skills in battle. She had not even thought about coming, but something in resent news changed her mind. Gan Ning, an ex-pirate like herself had joined the enemy and was now under the command of Sun Quan, second son of Sun Jian. Revenge was on her mind, but her revenge is another chapter so on we go.

"The Wu have betrayed us, and gone against our alliance. We have called you here because we are in need of your skills and your knowledge of the enemy. Will you help us, Diao Wan?" the Lord Liu Bei asked her.

"Yes M'lord. I will fight for Shu, but it may cost a price…" she answered.

She smirked as she said this hoping to get a little something in return. She had been a little short on money lately. The money she had been left by here dear late Captain Tamahori was running low, so a little extra cash would be a nice reward for her troubles but Zhuge Liang had another idea.

"Lady Wan, I strictly advise you to forget what you just said. If my information is correct, you are pirate are you not?" he threatened.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Diao Wan questioned.

"Why? Well, Diao Wan you do know what the punishment for a captured pirate is?" Zhuge Liang asked.   
She shifted uneasily at this remark. The punishment for pirates, ex or not, was death on the spot and she didn't really favor an early death. She wasn't really a real pirate, but close enough to I guess. The Captain had taken her aboard out of sympathy, but reluctantly because it's always bad luck ta bring a woman on board. None the less she, like all the men on board, had had ta have an x like scar cut into her left hand, which was just a little way of telling which boat we were on. She quickly stuffed it between her armor and battle garb, so Zhuge Liang did not spot this. 

"Alright Zhuge Liang, I see your point. I like the way you guys think, OK I'll join, for free. When do I start?" Diao Wan asked.

She was starting to like the style in which Zhuge Liang worked. All this blackmail was reminding her of the days she sailed the Sea of Japan with her pirate comrades. Pain overcame her and she suddenly regretted her last thought, they were all dead now…killed by enemy pirates. She had accepted the job, not only because she had been forced too, but also it was an excellent revenge opportunity. Gan Ning would pay for the death of her friends, nice and slow…just as he did to them. Nice, and slow…

"Right now," sneered Liu Bei.

(Wu – Somewhere near the Shu Territory line)

Meanwhile at the Wu camp, Sun Jian had his own problems to deal with. He had summoned several of his officers to help him figure out the newest problem that had occurred since he had broken his alliance with the Shu.

"WE MUST FIND OUT WHO SHE IS!" screamed Sun Jian, slamming the table 

"Father, that task will not be easy to do now that Liu Bei is our enemy, our spies just barely got away from his clutches last time," Sun Quan stated calmly.

He had sent several of his most trusted bodyguards to spy on Liu Bei, and find out what his reaction would be to their treachery. Only one had returned stating that they were in the mist of hiring a new officer who had deadly skills with a sword and had somehow had inside information on one of the officers under his command, Who? He did not know…. That was all the information he was able to get.

"Oh lighten up bro! It ain't, OWCH!" Sun Ce said lazily.

Sun Ce was interrupted suddenly by a punch from his sister. He glared at her while rubbing the top of his head. Zhou Yu hiding a You-deserved-what-you-got look next to him.

Sun Shang Xian: "Yes Sun Ce it will be difficult. Zhuge Liang isn't stupid. If we send another spy he will surly find them out. We would have to face the Shu in battle again."

"Exactly why I am sending you," Sun Jian said with a smirk.

All five faces of his children and Zhou Yu and Gan Ning turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

A/N:I know its short but give me a break, I was bored, but I'm gonna make lots of chapters to this one. And again please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes here it is ladies and gentlemen Ch.2. Yes and on we go.

(Shu – Somewhere not over the rainbow sorry I couldn't resist)

After the meeting with Zhuge Liang, Diao Wan was equipped with nothing but her sword, her horse Storm Runner, and two bodyguards by the names of Mei and Li Li. Anyway, Diao Wan was on her way to patrol the bank of some river, which one; she didn't really care. She was absolutely bored, hot, and tired, the sun was treachery hot that day. Standing up in her saddle to scout ahead she noticed a small dust cloud and a glint of red. Wu, and that meant Gan Ning was with them. He would die.

Digging her heels into Storm Runner she yelled,"On your toes lasses, the stench of Wu is near!"

With that Storm Runner bolted into a wild run leaving her bodyguards in a state of panic and confusion.

"What kind of accent was that?" asked Mei.

"How does she expect us to keep up with a horse!?!" whined Li Li

"Does she really going to go into battle just by herself?" groaned Mei, "I guess we better go and make sure she doesn't kill herself"

Running after her the two girls noticed that this was no coincidence that they had stumbled across Wu forces, it was an ambush.

"LADY DIAO! COME BACK!" the two girls yelled.

(Wu – two days earlier – Wu camp)

Recovering from Sun Jian's announcement, the five officers looked at him blankly.

"What are you saying father? That you are going to send us as spies into Shu, which is certain death to us all!" asked Sun Quan

"Do not insult me Sun Quan! I am or am not the Tiger of Jiang Dong!" Sun Jian said haughtily.

"You are."

Feeling satisfied, Sun Jian proceeded and told of his plan. All the officers present would take with them only two bodyguards and by "coincidence" run into Shu troops. Then, they would lure out this new officer of Shu and fight her in a dual. Then they would decide if she was as good as she had been rumored to be.

"There is only one thing left to be decided, who shall dual her? Any volunteers?" asked Sun Jian.

"Let's wait until we meet 'er ta decide that little glitch," Sun Ce said, not really caring.

Everyone agreed to this, which is unusual for no one rarely ever agrees to anything Sun Ce comes up with, but on to other matters. They all left the tent discussing supplies and such…important things like that, but you've probably already guessed where they end up, no?

(Back to first scene)

"LADY DIAO! DON'T GO! IT'S A TRAP!" Li Li and Mei yelled, running after their mistress as fast as they could.

"OH! SHUT IT MEI! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID!" yelled Diao Wan.

"Yes, yes I do think she's stupid, but that's not the point at all!" said Mei to herself.

Reaching the opposing riders, Diao pulled Storm Runner to a skidding stop, her bodyguards still a good way off. The Wu riders pull to a stop opposite her, among them she spots a glimpse of spiky brown hair tied back in a red bandana. When the dust settles she recognizes him without looking at the face: green vest over fire-like tattoos, green pants and black boots, unmounted, unsheathed pirate sword at his waist, and then his eyes, yellow and cat like. Gan Ning, no question she would always remember his face as he slaughtered her companions long ago, she only a lass of 10. Her captain's dying words were, "Diao Wan, don't seek revenge, so young and so much bloodshed, I should of never let you come aboard." Sorry Captain, I'm going to kill him, and I'm glad I was there, but overall you right about one thing Captain, bringin a woman on board is bad luck. She withdrew her sword from its sheath, its brilliance shown in the unending sunlight. Gold and red, it's handle carved into the shape of a phoenix, flames etched on the blade came to life as her fire orb cast its magic. It was called the Phoenix Sword, which she had stolen from a Japanese cargo ship that had wandered off its path.

"Are you the one that Liu Bei has sought for assistance young lady?" Sun Ce said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, Sun Ce (firstborn of Sun Jian). I am the Lady Diao, Diao Wan, 7th officer of Shu under command of Zhuge Liang, Daughter of Ling Wan . . ." Diao Wan announced and with a look straight at Gan Ning, ". . . once under the command of the late Captain Tamahori of the Black Phoenix."

Gan Ning's ear pirks up at her last statement, eyeing her for a moment, a flashback came to his mind. "Ah, yes," he thought, "the Black Phoenix. I thought I killed and sunk that annoying pest seven years ago." Then he remembered a minor detail he forgot, seven years ago there was a young girl on that ship, about ten. He had not killed her because she was only a child, yet it seems it would have been better if he had disposed of her long ago. He studied her for a moment. Young and sort of pretty, but she wasn't the kind of girl that would ever turn a guy on. Short black hair that shown in the sunlight with a hint of red at the ends, red armor over a red battle garb, a master horsewomen by the looks over her seat and quick with the tongue, sort of a G.I. Jane look. It seemed she remembered him after all those years.

"I 'member you! You're that short whelp I failed to dispose of back in my pirate days! So nice to see you remember me, but who can forget Gan Ning. Right boys?" exclaimed the pirate.

His last remark he directed to his bodyguards standing behind him who smirked in agreement and amusement. She clenched her fists and held on to her reins tighter, as he brought back such horrid memories. As everyone puzzled over Gan Ning's remark and her disgusted stare, her bodyguards ran up panting with exhaustion.

"Yes how could I not forget you, Gan Ning." This surprised everyone as she pulled on a fake and forced smile. "Yes, I am that little whelp, and smile is gone now I plan to stop you from proceeding further. You will live to regret you ever crossed paths with me Gan Ning for I will kill you as you did my comrades and Captain Tamahori. Prepare to die. Mei, go inform Zhuge Liang that his trap has worked, like he predicted the Wu have come to my little welcoming party," Diao Wan said, a smirk on her lips.

As this was said Zhuge Liang and about 100 horsemen appeared. They seemed to have sunk up as quietly as 100 men on horseback can while she had distracted them. Smirks formed on the faces of Zhuge Liang and Diao Wan as surprise overcame the Wu officers. It seems that they had never dreamed of Zhuge Liang out smarting their plan.

"Thank you Diao Wan, but I seem to have already gotten your message," the strategist said coolly.

(To be continued)

Hahahahaha! I bet you didn't expect that now did u? Ah yes my mind is a wonderful thing, crazy and insane, yes but I am rather talented no? Well more to come. Savvy?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey pple! I have really been workin my buttocks off ta get the first 3 chapters in. My fingers hurt from soooo much typing! Ahhh! OK, one of my friends Jashi (go check out her stuph as well) and a couple of reviewers checked over my work and gave me some tips and corrections, so I hope u like the new format! !

Disclaimer: "Diao Wan will you do the honors?" "Of course here we go!" "DW doesn't own Dynasty Warriors or anything in this story, except me. I'm hers. Further more, some of the dialogue is not exactly what u would here back in ancient China. In this fic they will be talking not only in English, but also in modern dialect, and for humor there is also a couple words/lines from movies that have been put in. DW does not own them either."

Chapter 3

(Shu – Battle)

Zhuge Liang drew his strategist fan out in front of him. Zhou Yun was tightening his grip on his spear beside him. Pang Tong urged his horse up beside them. Shang Xian noticing this whispered to Sun Quan, "We've been tricked, brother! We are now outnumbered and at the mercy of Liu Bei. What is the plan?" Sun Ce, overhearing this remark teased, "He likes you Shang Xian, you don't have 'ta worry. The worst that could happen to you is that you break a nail." Zhou Yu snickered at this but after a look from Shang Xian he quickly muffled it. Sun Quan turned and looked at his sister, and he simply shook his head. She dropped her catarams to her side, she understood this might not be a battle that they could easily come out alive. They had no choice.

Diao Wan in seeing this suddenly had an idea. She dismounted Storm Runner and walked casually up to them and was just and inch out of sword range. This surprised everyone, including herself. She had an idea, not a smart one (she never was that intelligent), but she could save some bloodshed, and trouble for herself. Diao Wan looked up at Sun Quan and said, "Ok, if your not brave enough 'ta fight all 'a us, how 'bout one 'a 'ya fight me? If you win, you can take me captive and I'll fight for Wu, but if you win, well you'll find yourself short an officer, savvy?"

Surprised and suddenly insulted by her offer to join Wu, and that she thought she had a better plan than he, Zhuge Liang went into a fit of rage. I never liked Zhuge Liang so I'm making fun of him a little, I thought I was funny so here ya go

"WHAT!?! How DARE you mock my intelligence! I am the strategist here if you think that its an easy job doing this little fan-thingy all day long you've got another thing coming! Ohhhh! Why I outta!"

By now Zhuge Liang was just an inch from Diao Wan's face and she was just a bit ticked. She blew a fuse and so complete with a raging volcano of death, complete with authentic lava, let her short temper take over.

"Chill Liang. One, how in the NAME OF THE BLACK PHOENIX did I insult your so-called intelligence!"Pang Tong: "There was an insult to his intelligence" "Two, I have a little something personal to deal with called revenge. Three so of us might have an IDEA, like myself. Four, get your face away from me you defiantly need some tick-tacks or somethin, cause your breath STINKS!"

A round of applause from Yue Ying was heard in the distance.

Well, meanwhile everything was really going as planned for the Wu officers, and they were discussing who would fight Diao Wan, and it wasn't really going anywhere as they kept yelling and insulting one another and such. And it was sort of like this:

"We men shouldn't fight her, it would be an unfair battle. Especially, because of women being softer and less aggressive in battle. In my opinion they shouldn't be allowed on the battlefields at all."

"And this is coming from a guy whose own got his own wife out there at the front lines."

"As much as I would love to be the one to fight her, I am a woman and as its my duty to say this: ARE YOU SAYING I'M INSAGNIFICANT!!!"

"Why are we fighting over this anyway, she is just a minor officer for heavens sake!"

"Well maybe because, actually I have no idea…" everyone falls down and sweat drops

"Gan Ning I'm just wondering, what is all this talk of revenge, ships, and pirates?"

"Long story."

By now Zhuge Liang and Diao Wan where about to rip off each other's heads, both had their weapons drawn, and yelling words I'm not going to repeat. Finally, after about ten more minutes of this Zhou Yun and Pang Tong had Zhuge Liang and Diao Wan restrained. The once scorching sunlight had disappeared behind a massive storm cloud. Thunder shook the earth and the horses became skittish and their eyes showed white as they rolled in fright. The day was growing old, and if they were to settle this, they would need to begin the dual as soon as possible. The rain started to pour and the uniforms of the fighters grew dark with the fading light almost looking black. The dual cage was set up and all was ready.

They would now see if all the rumors about Diao Wan were true. Some had said she was a young girl who had just grown up in a harbor and had no battle experience what so ever. Others stated she was an amazing swordsman (woman) for her age and that she grew up around pirates and had seen many a battle. These were closer to the truth. And there was the few that stated she was a fire demon in the form of a young girl who would show no mercy in battle, and had once been captain of her own ship before she devoured them whole. As you probably guessed those were far from the truth. The truth will be reviled in a later story.

It was pitch black now and the two armies had each set their camps. The only light being the flash of lightning once in a while and the few campfires they could keep sheltered from the rain. The time for the fight had finally arrived, and the fighter from Wu stepped forward from the back of the group. The rain and lack of light had made it almost impossible to recognize anyone, but in a sudden flash of lightning Diao Wan caught a glimpse of his cat-like eyes. A sudden chill crept up her spine and Zhou Yun put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Show no mercy, Wan. For he will not return it." "Thank you, Zhou Yun," she responded and stepped into the ring.

"How 'bout a little taste of Gan Ning? Think you can handle it fire demon." Shouted Gan Ning over a clash of thunder. Taking a deep breath and drawing her Phoenix Sword she called, "Challenge accepted."

I know all the chapters so far have been insanely short, I promise the next ones will be longer. I wrote this one during ISTEP at school (yes by hand) so it was kind of short. I am going to take my time on the next one so it'll be nice and long. Yep, yep, yep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sup pple! Like the new font? If it shows up. So whatz up? Please review. Yeah, well I am bored so I decided to make chapter 4. Yep, there is going to be a fight scene. It's going to be a little different and have POV's of Gan Ning and Diao Wan. It should be pretty interesting and a little funny. Now there have been some threats of Diao Wan being a Mary Sue, well this chapter should clear that up, hopefully. sighs oh well, this is it. Hope you enjoy. For the disclaimer go to chapter 1 or 3. yawn oh and just a quick note I'm not the best speller in the world and the spell check on Word drives me insane so there might be a couple grammar errors and spelling errors.

(Diao Wan's POV)

He smirked and took his place across from me. I drew my sword nervously and drew in a long breath. This was it. I had to kill him. I had to. I moved my eyes down to his feet, watching for his first move. All the skills I had learned at sea on the Black Phoenix were about to be put to the test. I had been waiting for this moment for almost seven years. I wasn't, couldn't, screw this up.

(Gan Ning's POV)

She was watching my every move. I needed to be extremely careful. I didn't know the real truth about her powers and skills, to be honest, no one did. Well, maybe on person _did _but unfortunately I killed him long ago. She was almost shaking she was so scared of me. Was I really that scary to her? Dang, she really was! I couldn't believe it, I actually felt sorry for the kid. I did kill the one person who had most likely trained her, but that was only an act of self-defense.

Tamahori was my sworn enemy at the time, and he was the one who attacked my ship. That's what pirates did anyway, robbed ships and sometimes fought each other to put it shortly. I must have really made her mad.

She was taking in long breaths and was trying hard not to be tempted to climb over the wall and run like a coward. She's got guts I'll admit. I decided to make my move, I ran forward at full speed, my sword stuck straight out at my side, this was my most powerful move. This would end quickly, she would not be able to dodge this.

(Diao Wan's POV)

I didn't see it coming he barreled forward at unnatural speed, he curved his sword at me, I couldn't dodge it. Pain rippled over my body like lava, burning and paralyzing as it spread. I hit the wall and flinched in pain, the side of my armor thankfully took the blow, but it was shattered. I got up off the ground; he was clear on the other side, breathing hard. I reached for my sword that had been flung out of my hand by the impact. As I rose I felt the muscles in my side scream in agony as they were stretched out. I held back tears, I would NOT show how much he had hurt me. I ran forward and swung my sword once upward towards his chest then blocked his blow to my hurt side. I then wiped around and stabbed my sword backward into him. He dodged this and elbowed me in the back, again the pain returned. I lost my breath…I couldn't breathe…all the air escaped my body…I couldn't breathe…

(Gan Ning POV)

She lay on the ground barely holding herself up with her hands. I stepped back waiting for her to rise. She pushed herself up, and leaned on her sword. A flash of lightning brightened the night, and I saw Zhuge Liang from behind the makeshift wall. He was watching Diao Wan struggle to her feet and regain her breath; it seems she is not as strong as was thought. I decided to hold back a little, she was after all a just a woman. She suddenly lashed out at me, swinging her sword with rage. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred towards me. "This isn't gonna be easy" I thought. She was majorly ticked now and she didn't look like she was gonna quit anytime soon despite the ghastly bruise on her side. "Finish this quickly, Gan Ning." Sun Quan shouted from behind me. "Yes, sir." I replied. I went on the offense and swung my sword in her direction, but she had other plans. She blocked it, and in the same move, hurled a kick at my left leg, which knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. Then she pulled out a bow and reached for an arrow, she aimed for my unarmored chest and pulled back on the bowstring, she had me I couldn't do a thing. It was over. She was going to have her so called revenge.

(Diao Wan's POV)

I had done it. My arrow aimed straight to his chest, and he couldn't move. If he did, I would release my arrow and he could never dodge it in time, I was too close range. His eyes held disbelief and fear for his life; I would avenge my pirate comrades and be able to live in peace for once in my tortured life. I pulled back the bowstring more, ready to fire on the next breath he took. Just then, a scout from our side rode up to Zhuge Liang. He was beaten and cut, almost dead. His horse panting and foaming at the mouth. "They are coming…the Wei…attacked me and the others…barely got away," he breathed just before falling to the ground and I noticed the arrow that was embedded into his back. He was dead.

Oh no! I had let my guard down! Gan Ning now was up and thrusting his sword at me. I tried to block it with my shin guard by kicking away his sword but his blow was aimed too high. The sound of a sword finding its target in open flesh and the smell of blood filled my senses just before the horrible pain ripped through my left leg. I could never win with a leg injury. The wound was horribly deep for there had been no armor where he struck. I was the one who was defeated now. Li Li screamed at the sight and I saw her faint into Mei.

The sound of galloping horses drew near and I knew that all of us, including Wu, were in for more trouble than we had bargained for. It seems that Wei had decided to join our battle and were now going to kill us. I thought they had been defeated but it seems there where some remaining officers looking for revenge for their commander Cao Cao. I fell forward and into something or someone, I didn't notice. I was picked up and carried away somewhere, I didn't know by who or where I didn't really matter to me. Flying guinea pigs for all I cared could have carried me away. I was shifted around a little and whoever was carrying me started climbing over the wall. "I wasn't being taken away by the flying guinea pigs," I figured. It was then that I lost conciseness.

(Gan Ning POV)

I had picked up Diao Wan and carried her over the makeshift wall that had been built for the dual cage. I don't know why I guess it was instinct. I felt her lose conciseness and her head fell against my chest. Her wound was bleeding rapidly now and was leaving a trail of blood down her leg and on my arm. Behind me the three armies were fighting. The Shu and Wu were fighting together against the Wei. I held Diao Wan and ran away from the battle. I set her down on the grass, her wound on her leg was opening more with all the movement. I sat down and pulled off my vest, then wrapping it over her wound tightly. She was still not moving, but hopefully now the bleeding would stop. I turned, ready to return to the battle, but I couldn't leave her. I don't know why, before the fight I would have left her out here, with out even treating her wounds. Let's face it I wouldn't have even brought her out here.

The sound of the battle drifted to my ears, full of war cries, the neighs of horses, and the sound of defeat as some of the men fell to the ground. I moved over by a tree and leaned against it, the storm was stopping and moving westward. Morning would be here soon, as would backup forces from Shu most likely. Liu Bei would want to know what happened with us and Diao Wan.

I looked at her now. Her chest rising as she breathed, and her head tilting to the side causing her loose hair to fall over her face. I realized now that if I had succeeded in defeating her in that dual that I would have never been able to kill her. I still did not know why I had this feeling, or what this feeling was. I had never felt it before. I suddenly felt exhausted and closed my eyes, just for a bit, after all I hadn't slept all-night a little sleep wouldn't hurt. My head leaned on the tree, Diao Wan wounded at my feet. The sun creeping over the horizon, the battle in the distance. I then fell into a deep sleep.

Well how'd do u all like it? I'm a little new with the fight scene stuph so it's a probably really bad. I think the plot so far is going to be really cool, as you can see Diao Wan is no Mary Sue. (At least so I hope you don't think she is, cause she's not.) Thank you for all ur reviews and such, I've been updating a lot of stuph, so the first 3 chapters have changed a lot.

DiaoWan


	5. Chapter 5

(Diao Wan's POV)

I awoke and found myself looking up at a beautiful blue sky, dotted with pure white clouds. By the looks of the sun it was almost noon, all was quiet except for someone's heavy breathing next to me. I looked towards the noise and to my shock, found it to be Gan Ning sleeping with his head propped against the trunk of a nearby tree. A cool breeze passed by and flitted with his hair. I started to sit up, but stopped feeling the pain of my bruised side. I lay back down, and the events of the night and afternoon before came to my memory. My leg seemed to be wrapped with Gan Ning's vest, because it was missing from his bare chest. I looked around and saw that I was definitely not around the dual sight anymore. I remembered someone carrying me last night, but could not remember whom. I guessed it had been Gan Ning. Why had he brought me here? Where was here? Why did he bandage my wounds? What happened to everyone? Questions filled my head as I lay there. Questions about the present and thoughts of the past. I didn't know why my mind chose this moment to reflect on matters that brought me more pain adding to my physical wounds. It had all started when I was eight.

(Nine years ago-A small harbor in modern day Yantai)

I sat on the roof our inn, The Twin Demon, the sun warming my skin and a breeze coming off the sea. It was a beautiful day in fall, my father was watching the bar and my mother and older brother, Diao Chen, were in the garden. I was supposed to be bringing in the laundry from the clothesline, but instead I had decided just to sit for a moment in the sea breeze. I could see the whole harbor from my perch: the ships, shops, market, and the people. The people where the most interesting. The kids were always yelling and screaming. The merchants and market people were bargaining and cheating one another. All the women gossiping and conversing amongst themselves. The ships were also fun to watch. Seeing their cream-colored sails coming in and out of the harbor eased my heart in a mysterious way. The cussing of sailors was easily heard even from where I sat, but again all I had to do to hear all that talk was go downstairs into my father's bar. The occasional drunk or two would be most amusing to my brother Chen and I.

"WAN!" my father bellowed from downstairs. Jerking back to reality, I grabbed the basket of clean linen and practically fell down the stairs in my hurried rush to finish my task. I dropped the basket right outside the back door, and peeked my head in from the opposite side. I saw my father behind the bar serving drinks to an old man who had a rough complexion and looked like he had not showered in months. My father summoned me over with a jerk of his head and gave another man his drink. He walked over to me in that unusual plodding gait of his, wiping his hands on his beer stained apron. I stepped into the room cautiously and skittishly walked towards him. I had been around enough drunken men in my life to know to be careful. As I reached him he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned forward to talk to me. I already knew what was coming though. "Wan I need ya 'ta watch the bar for a couple minutes, while I take care of a full bladder darlin'. Is that alright with thee?" he asked silently. I didn't mind really, I had done it since I was old enough to pour a glass of water, so I agreed, "Of course, father." He replied with a simple, "Thank you, daughter," and he was off. I took an apron off the hook on the backside of the door, and tied it over my skinny figure. I was a very skinny child and was almost considered sickly then because of it. None of the men seemed to have noticed their short new bartender, and were still engaged in their conversations. I went behind the bar and sat on an old worn three-legged stool. I sat there with my legs swinging and picking at my nails, day- dreaming as usual, when the rough looking man at the counter suddenly choked on his beer. "By the phoenix! I do believe I've had a little too many beers!" he exclaimed to the rest of the pub. Everyone looked over at him and started laughing and throwing in comments.

"Well mate! Haven't we ALL!"

"The old croons got a point!"

"I'll buy ya another one!"

"Don't let that stop ya!"

The man laughed at his joke and turned to me, sporting a beer-stained grin. "Another one please miss, and lets have some fun. Give me the hard stuff! You know the one, I do believe that it's your daddy's homemade brew." I smiled up at him and hopped off my stool. I sort of liked this gruff man. He was almost like one of those really cool long-lost uncles. I bent down and grabbed an old red bottle from below the counter. It was just a little something my father invented in his spare time. My mother had disliked my father's pub and passion for rum and beer with the greatest loathing she had let him make it, only as long as he kept it away from Chen and I. Yeah, like that ever happened. I heaved the heavy bottle onto the counter and proceeded to pour the smelly liquid into the small glass. The man had watched me carefully as I poured him his glass, his eyes watching every drop. I finished and handed the man his drink, he grabbed it greedily and gulped down all of it in one swig. He flinched as it ran down his throat and burned inside his chest.

"Ahh. Now that's the kind of rum I like, but it gives one nasty hangover does it not, Miss.?"

"Yes it does. My name is Wan, Diao Wan. Daughter of."

"Oh! I know who your father is Miss Diao! He owns the stinkin inn don't he? Your father makes the best beer in all of China! By golly, it's the best in all of Asia. Thou I've had some good beer in Japan, but that's besides the point isn't it? Wait a second, you've drunken this before, a little girl like you?"

I laughed at this and shook my head. "My mother would murder my father before that'd happen, I assure you Mister.? Pardon me but I don't think you told me your name?"

"The name is Tamahori. Captain Tamahori. Nothin more, nothin less."

'He's a captain is he now?' I had thought to myself. I had met very few sailors in my life at the time, considering where I lived. The sea fascinated me and my brother swore I was going to go and live with the fish when I moved out. I stared at him a bit. He had to of been around his late thirties or early forties and smelled of rum and saltwater. His clothes had been very worn and stained. He had long, tangled, black, short hair that came to his ears that he wore down. No beard, yet he had not shaved in a while. I then asked him a very simple question.

"Sir, what kind of sailor are you? A fisherman, explorer, army man I seriously doubted that one, or something else."

"My dear Miss Diao, there are some things that young ladies, like yourself, shouldn't pry into. That is my business and my business alone."

I had been a little shocked by his answer, for I had always thought it was a sailors pride (let alone a captain's) to pronounce their sea occupation. I had been just about to ask why when another man wobbled over to the counter. I had seen many drunks in my life as I have stated before, and he was definitely in that category at that moment. His eyes had seemed to just bulge from their sockets as he saw me.

"Well, what do we have here? Old Diao's got a kid bartending, and a fine lookin' kid at that!"

His face had changed and he had proceeded to look me over. This is what my mother had warned my father about happening, and I suddenly agreed with my mother. Rum is a horrible and foul liquid that brings out the worst character in any person. I tightened my fist and my muscles tensed in fear and self-defense. The man had been beginning to make his way behind the bar counter. Then something happened that I never would have expected. Tamahori got up and grabbed the drunken man by the collar, swung him around and belted him in the mouth.

"If you don't keep you're filthy hands of Miss Diao here I'm gonna send you flyin through the door! GOT IT MISTER!?!"

"Yeah right! You got it coming, messin' with me! If anyone is goin' through any doors its you!"

"OH YEAH! WELL THEY DON'T CALL ME CAPTAIN TAMAHORI FER NOTHIN!"

All the men in the bar had now turned, staring at Tamahori with sudden fear. By the looks of their faces they knew this was no ordinary pub fight. Their mouths hanging open and beers left in midair forgotten. They started whispering amongst themselves and I caught only a little of what they were saying.

"Tamahori? I've heard of him before. Isn't he a sailor?"

"I think he's a pirate"

"Who's the kid? Diao is sure takin' one long bathroom break, must be number two."

"You do know that's gross?"

"The kid?"

"No, what he said about the bathroom thingy!"

"Oh."

Pirate? I thought this over in my mind. Yes, that had had to be the right answer. It all fit. He was a pirate. It became obvious to me. The drunk and Tamahori were now throwing insults at each other. The drunk threw a punch, aimed at Tamahori's stomach. Tamahori blocked the blow with one hand and swung his other fist forward. It smashed against the other man's middle and sent him through the door, just like he had promised. Then my father, finishing his thirty-minute-bathroom-break came in the back door.

"WHAT HAPPENED! Tamahori, what did you DO to MY DOOR!" he had demanded.

Silence filled the room and my father's eyes bulged with furry and anger. I winced as he turned to me for an explanation. 'Not good, not good.' I thought. This had not a good day, not at all.

(Present)

Yeah, that had not been a good day for me. From that day my life turned upside down. My mother divorced my father and took Chen and me away. I hadn't cared; I hated that inn and stinky bar. I turned my head to look at Gan Ning. He moved slightly and the bells around his neck jingled. His mouth opened slightly and he started to snore a little. Laughing in my mind, I attempted to sit up. I found that I could, but I didn't dare move my leg. It had stopped bleeding. That was good at least. I lowered myself to the ground slowly. I drew in a breath. When my mother divorced my father, I was not the one who broke down crying at night. It was Chen. Poor Chen, he would cry almost every single night. When I asked him what was wrong, he would stop suddenly and tell me to mind my own business. I never could mind my own business. I would crawl out of my bed and into his. I would make him face me, then punch him on the shoulder and tell him to suck it up. A tear ran down my cheek. "Great Chen. Ya made me cry again," I said to myself as I remembered my late brother. Chen died when he was twelve. He died of grief. My mother went crazy; she blamed it on me. She never did like me. Well maybe she did, just not as much as Chen. I ran away. To where? Well, I went to the one place that I always had wanted to go. The Yantai Harbor.

(Eight years ago-Yantai Harbor)

I stopped running when I had reached the harbor. I don't know why I went there, maybe it had been my passion for the sea. I walked down the dock. It was a clear starry night, but I didn't notice. I went and sat on a crate to rest. I had been in such a rush to leave, I had had only the clothes on my back and a make-shift bag I had made to hold my night things out of a blanket. The dock was completely deserted except for the boats, seagulls, and the crates full of fish. My stomach growled reminding me of my absent dinner that night.

"This is one bad day," I said aloud to myself.

The only response I got was the constant lapping of the waves on the sides of the many boats. I sighed and laid down. "I might as well try to get some sleep," I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Going to sleep already Miss Diao? You know it's not good to end a day on a bad note," a gruff voice said from behind me.

I jerked up and whipped around. I almost fell over the side of the dock in surprise. There stood none other that Captain Tamahori. I hadn't been so happy to see a familiar face in a long while.

"Am I really so ugly that you'd run away in fright? That maybe why I never got married, but that's beside the point. Well Miss Diao, what in the NAME of the Black Phoenix are you doing in a place like this? It's definitely no place for a young lady like you. Do you want me to have to rescue you like I did last time?"

I laughed, he remembered me. Tears started to fall down my cheek. I don't know why. They just came, and before I knew it, I was bawling like Chen and sobbing out all that had happened since that day at my father's pub. He came over and sat next to me, embracing me in a hug that would have killed a horse. I looked up at him; his eyes were brimmed with his own tears. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to, I didn't want him to anyway. After crying so much that my eyes were swollen and red, he gently pulled me away so he could look me in the eyes.

"Wan, you need to go back home. You don't have to go to your mother, do ya have any other relatives?" he calmly asked me.

".No.why?" I asked, trying not to start crying again.

"Well, I don't know what I am to do with ya then. I can't take you with me."

My heart skipped a beat. Yes I could go with Tamahori, I still didn't know him very well, but he had saved me before, I guess that's good enough. I silently prayed that he would. I knew he was a pirate, I just didn't care. I didn't have anyone anymore, and I would rather board a boat full of lust filled, blood thirsty, drunken pirates than stay here. At least I would be on board a ship commanded by a Captain who had risked his neck to save my life.

"Why could you not? Tamahori, you're the only one in this dang town that cares about me...or at least I hope you are. You're my last hope. Can I come live with you? I know you're a pirate and all, but it doesn't matter to me! Please?"

"Alright, but I'm gonna regret it in the long run. Its bad luck to bring a woman on board, you know. I'm gonna have to teach you to defend yourself and fight others, not that I'm gonna let ya fight in any battles. I just might need your help or somthin. You don't get seasick do ya?"

"No"

"Good. Come with me. I'll take you to my lovely boat. Her name is the Black Phoenix."

(Back with present day Diao Wan and Gan Ning - Gan Ning's POV)

I awoke. I slowly opened my eyes. Diao Wan was still lying on the ground where I left her the night before. I wonder if she had woken up yet. I could just barely see the spot where the battle had been last night. A breeze fluttered by, carrying the scent of blood with it. I hoped none of my bodyguards had died. I drew in a breath. I must have been more tired than I thought for it seemed I had slept into the late afternoon. I wonder if Sun Quan is searching for me. If he's not injured, or dead. I looked down at Diao Wan. She absently moved her hand under her head. She seemed to be in deep thought, as her face held deep emotion.

"You woke up. Good, I thought I might have to carry you back as well," I said.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes reflecting annoyance.

"Well, too bad. You're going to have to anyway." She retorted.

I pulled myself upright. I bent my legs and looked over them at her. She was smirking at me playfully and waiting for her reply.

"Why is that, my dear lady?"

"Well, first of all I can't move either of my legs without severe pain. Second, you carried me here. Third, you're the reason I have this wound in the first place."

"Well, it seems I'm not going to get anywhere with that argument and your temper. You really want me to carry you. You know that would mean I would have to carry you in my arms again?"

"Yes I certainly do, and I can assure you it's the last time you'll ever have the honor."

I laughed. She smiled in return. I stood up and stretched my arms. I kneeled down and scooped her up. She almost lost her balance as I pulled her up, but she grabbed onto my neck. My heart skipped a beat. I suddenly felt awkward holding her then. What was this weird feeling?

DW: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Hehe. Yeah there was a lot of mushy stuph but hey! A girl can dream! Well I sort of left it with a fussy feeling. The chapter got really long so I cut it short, yeah I was feelin lazy. This one was long! Hope you liked it, SO REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Oops! Sorry, I let my temper slip. Smiles innocently Well there ya go. Sorry it took so darn long.


	6. Chapter 6

DW: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, punks and preps, you've wanted it and here it is! The one the only…

CHAPTER SIX! Crickets are heard in the background

Fine be that way! See if I care. ;;

Gan Ning: oh suck it up DW.

DW: sniffs your so mean! Whaaa! Stops crying well you know Gan Ning, I could have you die a long and painful death in this chapter…

Gan Ning: NOOOOO! MOMMY! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

DW: now that we have that taken care of here's the disclaimer. (Don't worry I'm not killing Gan Ning).

I do not own Dynasty Warriors yadda yadda yadda any of the characters blah blah blah, I only own Diao Wan yadda yadda blah blah blah.

Ok here we go!

Chapter Six: I Like Eggs

(Gan Ning's POV)

I was carrying Diao Wan back to the battle sight. Neither of us talked except for the occasional: "How's the leg?" "Fine", "Are we there yet?" "No!" and other things like that. We where half way to the battle sight and you could hear voices yelling, but none of it was understandable. I could see red and green tents set up, so I knew that Wei had either been driven off or killed. Horses where tied up all over the place. Diao Wan was silent has I carried her, and was staring unblinkingly at her legs. She hated being carried, that was perfectly clear. I didn't blame her really. She did hate me. Oh well, that's her problem, not mine, I just did what I thought was right at the time. We were approaching the battle sight, more a camp now thou.

"How quickly do you think they'll spot us?"

"Oh, it won't take long. Although my bodyguards are complete bakas."

"Now, Diao Wan was that nice?"

"No, but I speak the truth."

"I highly doubt that, but that insult coming from you…that is really saying a lot."

"If I could stand…."

"Now, now, now Lady Diao. You can't kill me, who would be your personal carrier then?"

She glared at me with a you-shall-die-a-slow-and-painful-death look.

"Alright just kidding."

I was almost to the camp. I could hear the bickering, complaining, and bragging of many soldiers already. I entered the camp, much to my amazement (as Diao Wan's), unnoticed. I looked around for any of my fellow generals, but there were only several drunken privates from Shu over by the nearest tent. At least we weren't being attacked. I shifted Diao Wan around a little. It was amazing how heavy she got, she was extremely skinny for her age. Must be the armor.

(Diao Wan's POV)

I could hear voices, but no one was to be seen. They must all be in the tents, but didn't Zhuge Liang have more sense than to not put anyone on guard duty? Gan Ning was looking around for someone, and I guess he thought the same thing.

"I guess we should go into one of the tents, Sir Ning."

"Yeah, strange that no one is outside, or on watch, and don't call me sir. It makes me feel old."

"…"

"What?"

"You sounded just like my mother."

"Your…mother."

"Whatever, just go somewhere already!"

"Yes your majesty. Of course your ladyship. Whatever you say your Royal Highness…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…men."

He raised his eyebrow at my last comment, but smiled playfully. "You know, we sound like we're married," he whispered in my ear tauntingly. I blushed and punched his arm. He laughed, amused with my sudden embarrassment. Still chuckling to himself he walked on and went into the nearest Wu tent he saw.

(Third person)

They entered the room. Dirty, bloody (in Diao Wan's case), and with their clothes wrinkled. Basically they looked like they had just woken up (in this case the actually they had done just that). Gan Ning was holding the new officer from Shu, Diao Wan, in his arms and his trademark vest was wrapped around the wound on Diao Wan's leg. This was very surprising sight from anyone else's point of view. Sun Quan, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yun, and Sun Shang Xiang were inside the tent as they entered. SSX's mouth fell open and Zhuge Liang's raised an eyebrow. "I see you two resolved that little revenge problem of yours," teased Zhuge Liang. Everyone fell over anime style at this certain comment. "Do you WANT to die Liang!" shouted Diao Wan. She tried to get out of Gan Ning's firm hold, but was quickly restrained.

"Can't you just take me to my tent and save me from this torture."

"Sorry Lady Diao, we might need your assistance."

"To do WHAT! SIT AND WATCH!?!"

"No. To help us in our mission to reunite in alliance."

"Wha?"

"I like eggs."

"That was completely off the subject."

"Sorry."

Yeah. Right, well anyway.

(Diao Wan's POV)

Gan Ning slowly set me down on a chair that was in the corner of the small tent. I grabbed onto his shoulder for support. I could have sworn he blushed as his cheek accidentally brushed my ear when he set me down. Embarrassed, I quickly pulled my hand off his shoulder. He made sure I had my balance, then made his way over towards Sun Quan. I leaned back in the chair, looking down at my wounded leg. The wound had stopped bleeding, yet the pain was incredible. Zhuge Liang was insane. All I wanted to do at the moment was go lie down, redress my poor leg, and sleep. I was going to kill Zhuge Liang. Forming a new alliance. Yeah, that'll last long. I wonder if Sun Jian and Liu Bei heard about this. I know Lord Liu Bei's brother, Guan Yu, was going to have a fit. That'd be a fun scene to watch. Oh, well it couldn't get any worse I guess.

(The next morning)

I woke up and looked around. No one was around, not even any of my bodyguards. To think of it I hadn't seen them at all yesterday. Oh well, I didn't care where they where, so it didn't matter. If anything they're just outside. I sat up and gently lowered my legs to the ground. I suddenly discovered that ground is cold, especially in the morning with no shoes. I quickly pulled my legs back under the blankets. Just as I was doing this, guess who comes through the door and it was the person I would have never dreamed to come visit me. Yep. Gan Ning.

(Third person)

As Gan Ning walked in Diao Wan looked like she was attempting to walk. She looked like she had just woken up in her wrinkled battle garb and with her hair falling out of her high ponytail. He swiftly walked over and gently pushed her back in bed.

"I wouldn't do that Lady Diao. Do want that wound to open back up?"

"What ARE you doing? Do you always have to butt in on everyone else's problems?"

"Well, they also become my problems, when I cause them my dear lady."

"You could have avoided that and not given me this horrible gash in the first place, my dear sir."

"I told you already, don't call me sir. Its annoying. I made that wound, because it was my duty and you would have slaughtered me brutally with that Phoenix Sword of yours if I hadn't, Lady Diao."

"Ah! If you don't want me to call you sir, don't call me lady."

"Oh yes, of course. I forgot you're anything but a lady, my dear Lady Diao."

"Grr. Gan Ning! You're going to get it!"

"Yes I am"

He bent down and grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him. His other hand went behind her head. He then gave her the most romantic (not to mention unexpected) kiss anyone has ever seen. She even kissed him back. She blushed dramatically after they pulled away. She stared at him in shock. He then turned around and left. She watched him leave, in total shock and confusion. "What did he just do? WHAT DID I JUST DO!" she thought to herself. Mei came in and looked at her questionably. "Lady Diao is everything alright," she asked with great concern. "Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine…almost too fine," she answered. There was a faraway look in her eyes and Mei doubted that everything was fine or too fine. Interesting.

DW: Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that comin! Oh yeah. I left it nice and short, the next one will be long don't worry.


	7. Chapter 7

DW: What's up pple. Sorry I haven't gotten the next chapter up, I've been sick lately. Right Jashi? Strep throat is not fun. Oh well. This chapter isn't going to be as funny as the last, but there is going to be lots of fluff. Fluff is good, very good. Ok here it is. Oh and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter/this chapter, feel free to email me. Ill try to not switch POV's too much this time.

(Same Day/late morning, Camp, Diao Wan's POV)

I can't believe what just happened. I was just kissed by the man I want to kill. The man who killed Captain Tamahori and his crew almost seven years ago. The man who I swore I'd get revenge from…and I kissed him back. Can my life be anymore complicated? I heard talking outside and Li walked in.

"M'lady, I have been informed that his majesty, Liu Bei, is to arrive by this afternoon. He is going to be meeting with Sun Jian of Wu in order to reform the alliance. Zhuge Liang is in need of your audience. He is with the other officers."

I just had to open my big mouth didn't I? Oh fun. I get to sit around in a room and listen to two stupid old guys argue over some stupid little offence to each other's honor and waste away my afternoon. I can't wait I'm so excited. Right. Li walked over and helped me to my feet. Mei came in holding two crutch-like-devices. She handed this these me and I stuck them under my arm. I at least could walk now. I hopped my way over to my sword that lay on a small table on the other side of the tent. Taking it out of its sheath, I used it as a mirror to fix my hair, before sheathing it and returning it to my side.

"Lady Diao, are you going to be wanting your armor?"

"No, Li. Not today, it is in need of some mending and washing before I wear it again."

My armor was scattered all over the floor near my bed, just has it had been when I hastily took it off yesterday. It was broken at the side from one of the blows Gan Ning had given me during our duel the night before last. It also was splattered with the blood from my wound and dirt. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my battle garb the best I could before I left the tent. Sunshine met my eyes and warmed my skin as I pulled back the tent flap. I drew in a deep breath, as my nose captured the tantalizing smell of cooked rice and other foods coming from a large tent to my left. My stomach growled, reminding me of my missed dinners, breakfast, and lunch from yesterday. I fumbled around the crutches a bit, getting a good grip on them, before making my way over towards the scent of the delicious smell. Zhou Yun exited the tent that was across from my own, greeting me with a yawn.

"Good morning, Zhou Yun! How are you this fair morning?"

"Well, Lady Diao, it might be easy for you to call it a fair morning for I wasn't the one who got a good morning kiss. Unless you'll honor me with the pleasure?"

My eyes bulged in surprise. How did he know?! He couldn't have found out, it was impossible! Of all the nerve, as well!

"Oh keep your foul tongue between your teeth Sir Zhou! I thought you at least had some decency! Fah! It's none of your business anyway."

Laughing he entered the large tent (which was now close enough to be recognized as the food tent). I went in after him, still fuming mad too, and looked around for a place to sit. The tent had three long tables all set up next to each other; the two outside ones were for the minor officers and their troops, the middle one (which was smaller) was for the higher ranking officers. Zhuge Liang called me over and motioned for me to sit in the vacant spot on his left. I hobbled over and sat down, throwing down my crutches behind me. I was next to Zhuge Liang, and Sun Shang Xiang of Wu. Pang Tong was across from me and Zhou Yun and Sun Quan next to him. All were busy eating and talking has I grabbed the bowl of rice that was in front of me and started gulping it down.

"Hungry, Lady Diao?"

"Yes, I am Lady Sun. I went without food all yesterday and the night before last"

"I see. So how was it?"

I looked over at the Lady Sun. She was smiling mischievously and waiting for my response. My stomach was suddenly filled with nervousness and self-conciseness as I searched for an answer. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"How was what?"

"Oh, don't play innocent Diao! Everyone knows about your little conversation with Gan Ning this morning…and the little incident that followed. I want to know how good of a kisser Gan Ning really is. He brags so much, you can't tell what is true and false."

"Nothing happened. Like you said, he brags a lot. How do you know he really kissed me?"

"You're a bad liar that's why, you need to work on that stunned surprise look. Besides, Gan Ning wasn't the one who opened his mouth."

'How could this day get any worse? Well, I think we found the answer to that question.' (A/N: never try to write a fic while watching "Whose Line is it Anyway?" you get nothing done)

"Well, who ever told you, Lady Sun, was just as bad a liar as I. Nothing happened, and that's that."

"Yeah, sure. Then how do you explain your bright red cheeks?"

Silently I curse my tendency to blush when I told a lie. 'This is impossible! Ahh! Ok Wan, just calm down. Only two people know, it's not that bad! Plus, if more than two people know it's not the end of the world right? Come on! Lady Sun and Zhou Yun are the only ones, just breath. They can keep their mouths shut right?'

"So Lady Sun, is our dear Diao Wan still trying to deny it? I'd thought she'd be bragging about how she was the first girl Gan Ning has ever kissed! Blushing too! Diao Wan, I thought being the pirate that you are, you'd at least be able to pull off a decent fib!"

"I quite agree, Zhou Yun! Pirate! Yeah right!"

'It's the end of the world. It's the end of the world! Somebody pinch me! It's all one big nightmare…yeah right and this is dream food! Ah! Ok, just breath. Yes, that's the key, breath, that's it just breath! Ok, think. How am I gonna get myself out of this one? Being a pirate was so much easier! Ok, on the subject….what to do….what to do? Aha! I got it! I'll just get out of this like I did with the navy! Ok, on three….1, 2, 3!'

"LOOK! IT'S CAO CAO!"

Everyone jumped up, grabbing his or her weapons. 'Yes! They fell for it, now just to get out of here!' I quickly ran out of the tent leaving everyone in a state of confusion and chaos, well has fast as anyone on crutches can run. "Ow! Where are you running off ta, Diao?" said a deep voice as I ran straight into something. I looked up and saw that that something, was none other than my dear Gan Ning. 'Did I just call him my dear Gan Ning? Bad mind! Bad mind! Ahhhh! Why did I wake up this morning!'

"Where am I going?! Away from immortal embarrassment that's where I'm going! Do you realize that everyone in this entire stinkin camp knows what you did this morning!"

"Shhh! Do you want everyone to get suspicious? Follow me."

He then helped me to my feet and handed me my thrown crutches. Briskly turning around and walking into a nearby tent. I reluctantly followed. I might just get some questions answered. Gan Ning opened the tent flap up for me as I hobbled in. Looking around I guessed this was the tent where Gan Ning has slept the night before. Several sake bottles where scattered on the dirt floor and the bed sheets where thrown to the floor. His two bodyguards had been sitting in the corner laughing at some joke, but now where starring at Gan Ning waiting for instructions. They had a look of confusion on their faces when I entered. They obviously didn't know weather to stay where they where, kick me out, or to go stand watch outside. Gan Ning walked into a corner and pulled out two bottles of sake. He opened one and took a drink before offering me the other. "No thank you. I don't drink," I replied to his offer. He gave me a funny look, but then tossed the other bottle to one of his bodyguards. He went and sat over on the side of his bed and motioned for me to do so as well.

"I'll fine standing, now can you tell me how the entire camp knows of your incapability to keep out of other's business and another incident that followed?"

"I swear! All I did was give you a little kiss, which you returned I might add, and you get all on the defensive! You'd think I went and raped you or something! And to answer your question, No I do not know who found out and opened his or her trap and told everyone. I was hoping you'd of known. Do you think it was one of those bodyguards of yours?"

"Only you would have the nerve! My guards! What about yours! According to Lady Sun, you have quite a big ego as well as a mouth! How do I know you didn't tell one of them and they went and told someone! And I don't really like having this conversation in front of them really, no offense to them."

"Oh no! They're not leaving! How do I know your not going to throttle me to death when they leave, plus they're drunk! They won't even remember this conversation when they come around!"

Looking at them again, I saw that Gan Ning was absolutely correct. They were drunk, but not drunk enough to not remember such a conversation as this, and I think I'd know about that. I've seen several men get a little intoxicated, but still remember what happened to them, well at least have a faint idea what happened. I then turned my attention back to Gan Ning. He was leaning back on the bed and smiling with amusement at my anger at him. It was almost like he thought it cute when I blew up at him. 'MEN!'

"Gan Ning, I strongly advise you wipe that smile off your face, before I let my sword do it for you."

"Shame you have such a temper."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Lets hope that is the truth…"

My arms where starting to hurt from holding up my weight for so long, I shifted more of my weight to my right leg. This wound was really annoying. I felt dizzy and my head began to swim. Gan Ning suddenly jumped up and walked over to me. I quickly got ready to defend myself, remembering the last time he did this. He reached for my arm, but I quickly pulled it away. Giving me a confused look he searched my expression for an answer to my sudden reaction. He smiled softly and reached for my arm again. I suddenly found myself caught in his gaze. I stared at his eyes. Their usual laughing, cat-like-teasing, and bad-boy glow had gone and was replaced by a caring and loving expression. I did not pull my arm away, but let him grab it. His touch, it makes my skin suddenly break out in goose bumps, like a ripple created by a leaf falling on still water. His gaze left my eyes and he turned, making my sudden trance break. He guided me over to the edge of the bed and sat me down gently. He then released my arm and sat on the ground. He then got down on the ground and sat there. 'What was that? Why did his eyes look different? What was that feeling when he touched my arm? I'm supposed to hate this guy. I MEAN I DO HATE HIM! What is happing to me?!' A thousand questions filled my head till I thought I would explode.

"Are you alright, Wan? You looked like you where about to fall over in a faint."

"Um, yeah. Thank you, I guess I just needed to sit down and rest."

So that's it. I was about to faint, so he sat me down. Still the look he had in his eyes puzzled me. I PUZZLED MYSELF! What was that strange feeling? I don't ever recall that feeling before. It was like time stopped and the only to people on the planet where Gan Ning and myself. A little voice inside me was screaming, 'You idiot! Don't go falling for him! Your supposed to be seeking revenge for Captain Tamahori! Gan Ning killed him! He killed the whole crew! Leaving you with nothing but a burning ship, a lifeboat, and the small amount of Tamahori's treasure that wasn't stolen. How can you even believe he was ever caring or loving!' I fully agreed with that little voice, but I felt another feeling overcome the small voice. I didn't know what that little feeling was, or why I was feeling it. I just wanted to know one thing at the moment: Was I really falling for the guy I'm supposed to kill?

DW: Muhahahaha! Fluff! Lots of fluff! Fluff is good thou! I rented the Two Towers over the weekend, so some of dialogue is from it. Sorry the new chapter took so long to make. I've been sick a lot lately, thou that does give me time to write. Oh well! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

(Gan Ning's Tent - Two Days Later - Gan Ning POV)

I lay on my back in bed, gazing at the cloth ceiling of my tent. The sun shown through, brightening the inside with its warm rays. My head rested on my hands, and the blankets scattered all over the place from my restless sleep. I usually sleep so soundly that my guards literally have to pry my eyes open to get me awake, but that hasn't been the case lately. I lay in bed all night, turning and tossing, trying to sleep, but all I can think about is her. Sounds stupid really, no girl has ever made me act like this! Seriously, not even the Lady Sun, and I'm around her all the time! Ahh! This is insane! I'm losing my sleep over a girl I just basically met, and hates my stinkin guts! What am I gonna do! The memory of that kiss, the feel of her in my arms as I carried her, the way she yells back at me when I tease her. It comes to my eyes just as I drift to sleep, making me wide-awake once more. Will this torture ever stop! I can't even eat without her face drifting into my mind, and it doesn't help that she sits right across the table (not that I mind really)! I pulled my left hand out from under my head and sought for the bottle of sake I came to rely on for escape. I quickly stopped, even when I'm dead drunk I think of her. Plus, who knows what I'll do once I'm drunk anyway, and there's the hangover to deal with. Darn! Now I can't even drink without thinking of her! That's just perfect, I've reduced myself to a lovesick ex-pirate that is obsessed over the last girl on the planet, anyone would have expected. Oh well, I guess I should go and report to Sun Quan, I was supposed to be awake two hours ago. I pulled out my right hand and pulled myself up. I swayed a bit, but caught my balance on one of the poles holding up the tent. I opened the tent flap and walked out into the blazing sunshine. It was hot today. It had been for a while. I walked along the path that was made by the many tents set side-by-side. Now where was Sun Quan's tent? I searched my memory and I found I had no idea! Oh! Just great Gan Ning, this is what happens when you get involved with a girl. I looked around for clues, and retraced my steps a little. Oh man is this embarrassing! I soon came across Zhou Yu, who was walking with Zhuge Liang and discussing some battle plan that probably involved me arriving in the nick of time to save the day. Yeah I wish, but it could happen! Zhou Yu saw me out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Good Morning, Gan Ning! Have a nice sleep? It sure was long enough!"

"As a matter of fact, Zhou Yu, I hardly slept at all!"

"Ah yes, very sorry. I lost sleep as well when I first met my wife, Xiao Qiao. How about you Zhuge Liang?"

"Of course! Yue Ying, may not be that much to look at, but she was in my eyes."

What are these guys talking about? I'm not married! Oh yeah, I forgot, some idiot blabbed and the whole camp knows about my feelings for Diao Wan. Now, I know how she felt. Well, maybe not exactly, because she does hate me. Better say something, even though I don't mind that much. I grabbed the two strategists and pulled them in close.

"Ok, first of all, I have no idea what your talking about. I'm not married, nor pledged to marry anyone. I don't have feelings for any girl. Are we clear?"

"Oh sure, Gan Ning, you expect us to believe that after you kiss Diao Wan!"

"Oh shut up! Do you guys know where Sun Quan is?"

"I believe he is with Sun Jian, along with Liu Bei. When are also on our way to meet them. Follow us."

I released them and followed about two steps behind them. Sun Jian and Liu Bei had arrived two days ago and had agreed with Zhuge Liang's plan to form alliance in order to destroy Wei. The meeting had also included a huge screaming fight between the two emperors. They literally had to be held back to prevent them from brutally slaughtering one another. Now, they talked and laughed like old friends. Sheesh! I wonder what this meetings about? Probably about some attack plan to use on Wei. Ooo, fun.

(Outside of camp - Diao Wan's POV)

'Great! Guard duty! Being a minor officer sucks. Oh well, at least I didn't have to listen to Liu Bei and Sun Jian pretend to like one another.' I was on the back of Storm Runner, my horse. I was fingering fingered his flaxen mane in between my fingers. I was circling circled the camp about twenty yards away watching out for any sign of enemy soldiers or scouts. I got up early today and was put on watch by Zhuge Liang. He was really paranoid about Wei attacking us, I guess Sima Yu is to blame for that. 'Why is it so hot?!' My clothes were damp and sticking to my skin. Storm Runner's usual reddish coat was darkened with sweat. The only relief from the sun was the occasional shadow from a cluster of trees and maybe a breath of cold air off the distant mountains. I had been out here since early morning, and it was now mid-afternoon. 'I hope my replacement comes soon.' I looked around for any sign of life, and the answer was the same as it had been all morning: nope, nada, nothing. I urged on Storm Runner with a nudge of my heel. I went on, doing what I had been doing for the last five hours, patrolling. I heard an approaching horse, and turning my head in the direction of the sound I spotted Ling Tong of Wu. He was trotting up to me. I halted and turned Storm Runner around towards him.

"Lady Wan! I am to relive you!" he shouted, still several yards off.

"Finally! Took Zhuge Liang long enough," I muttered to myself.

I gave Ling Tong what I had seen that morning: a bird, two hawks, a rabbit, sky, bushes, the occasional tree, three rocks, and tons of flies. He laughed and rode off, leaving me to go back to camp. I dismounted, preferring to walk, after my five hours in the saddle. Just as I was half way to camp I heard the low thunder of many horses galloping. I looked around, nothing. I mounted Storm Runner, and trotted him around. The noise got louder, but I couldn't see at thing. I heard another horse on my right. I loosened my sword in its sheath, this could get ugly if it was who I thought approaching. I swung around, and met a very surprised Ling Tong.

"Ah! Lady Diao, I heard distant thunder, but not a cloud streams the sky!"

"Yes, Sir Ling that is not normal thunder. 'Tis the thunder of hooves. Go warn the others, it may be Wei."

"Good Idea, but won't you be facing them alone?"

A giant dust cloud could be seen the distance now, approaching us form the west. Someone needed to warn the others. Ling Tong had the fresher horse, but Storm Runner is the swiftest. I should go, besides I needed my bow.

"Ling Tong, hold them till I return. I will go."

"WHAT! ME!"

I turned and galloped away, not bothering to answer. Wei was vastly approaching, good thing Ling Tong came when he did. 'May the Lord be with you now Ling Tong, and may speed guide the legs of my horse!' Storm Runner was now at top speed and had reached the outer part of camp, he was running and dodging soldiers like his life depended on it. In away, all our lives depended on the speed of my horse right now. I reached the small tent in the middle of the camp, jumped off Storm Runner and plowed through the closed tent flap. The surprised faces of many of my fellow officers as well as Wu greeted me. Zhuge Liang rushed over to me, looking at me questionably.

"Wei is attacking to the West. Ling Tong is holding them off. My horse was fastest," I gasped.

Immediately understanding, they all grabbed their weapons and ran out of the tent to gather their own horses and troops. All that remained was Gan Ning. He walked over to me.

"Show me, I'll follow you," he said as he walked out the door.

He mounted my horse and pulled me up after him. I pointed to the huge cloud of dust that was now right next to the camp. He kicked Storm Runner into action and set off into the mass chaos of the camp. We plowed through, having to dodge and go through a maze of tents before reaching Ling Tong. He was warding off about twenty units and having a hard time of it. Gan Ning jumped off and drew his sword. He was going after the troops that had avoided Ling Tong. I pulled up Storm Runner and looked for the nearest officer. I didn't see of them, that's funny. Usually they come up and try to slice my head off, it was almost as if the troops had acted on their own. I looked one last time, then turned around and followed Gan Ning in stopping the units that were headed for camp. I drew my sword and slowed down Storm Runner. Got to give him a rest. I let my sword clear a path, helping out Storm Runner. These Wei troops are harder to fight than the pirates and sailors I was used to. Fighting on ground is a lot easier than on a boat thou, so it wasn't too much of a disadvantage. I heard shouting to my left and turned to see that Zhuge Liang had finally got some troops out here to help. Gan Ning was having more fun than difficulty. He injured each one, knocking them dead or unconscious with his huge Pirate Sword. Personally, I disliked the bigger swords, limited flexibility, movement, and speed. I had my Phoenix Sword. Its handle was carved into the shape of a head and wings of a phoenix. The blade was etched lightly with flame like designs. It once belonged to Captain Tamahori, I sort of borrowed it after he died. It never let me down.

"Lady Diao! Where are you?" someone called over the noise.

"Over here," I called back.

Mei, Mei Mei, and Li came running up beside me. They had their swords drawn and their armor on. I smiled down at them, and nodded my thanks. Storm Runner slowed his stride in exhaustion. He was getting tired. I decided it would be easier on both of us, mainly him, to dismount and fight on the ground. Pulling him to a halt and jumping off, and landed on an unsuspecting private from Wei. I was soon attacked by Aa massive amount of troops soon attached me., which aA quick jump and a several swings quickly took care of that thouthem. While defending and delivering blows, I looked around for the other officers. I saw that almost every officer was here was now mobilized and defeating Wei. The Wei officers still hadn't shown. This was extremely odd. I fenced off and defeated a Wei Captain whose unit was attacking me, my bodyguards finishing off the privates. Turning around, I spotted Zhuge Liang several yards to my south. I started making my way over to him, which became easier the farther I went. The combined forces of Wu and Shu were easily driving back Wei. I reached Zhuge Liang and he looked down at me questionably.

"What brings you over here, Lady Diao?" he asked.

"Well Sir, I have noticed that none of the Wei officers are present. Do you have any idea where they might be?" I replied.

He turned his gaze away from me and looked out onto the battlefield. He squinted, as if trying to see something far off. I followed his gaze, but I didn't spot anything suspicious. He turned to me. He had a confused look on his face, like when you get stumped on a question on your math test.

"Lady Diao, sadly I do not know either," he confessed.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me. I whipped around to find the farther end of camp on fire. Zhuge Liang noticed this as well.

"Lady Diao, get as many men as you can to put out that fire! I just found our missing officers!" he ordered.

"Aye!" I replied, running to find another officer, and something to carry water.

(Gan Ning's POV - about ten minutes later)

"TAKE THAT WEI SCUM!" I yelled as I kicked an enemy private in the gut, sending him several feet away on top of his comrades.

'This is so much fun!' I was having loads of fun. I always did in a fight. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Diao Wan. She removed her hand and pointed behind her. I followed her gesture to see half the camp on fire.

"We need to move quickly, Wei has set the camp up in smoke," she ordered.

"Well, I think that's stating the obvious. Let's go boys!" I said to my men.

She turned on her heel and ran full speed away, and I quickly followed her. Apparently, she had already had gotten Zhao Yun and several of his men to help her put out the fire. Buckets filled with water where being dumped onto the raging flames that were feeding they're way throughout the camp. I picked up my pace and came along stride her.

"So, I guess that's where the Wei officers are?" he asked.

"Good guess," she snapped back.

"Have you spotted any?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately, that's what I ran and got you for. Zhao Yun can handle the fire, but I'm not going into that smoke alone," she said as she ran through the chaos of the fire.

"So you want me to be your backup?" I asked.

"Right on target. You where the closest officer to the camp, it would of taken too long to get anyone else," she sighed.

"I feel so special and loved. So where do we start?" I asked as we entered the chaos of the flames and the debris of the camp.

She stopped and shielded her eyes of the heat with her hand. She looked around searching for any sign of an enemy officer, or any enemy for that matter. The blazing heat of the fire surrounded us, the white tents that had been there this morning where now black with smoke and ash. The roar of the fire was almost deafening.


	9. Chapter 85

(A/N): Hey people! Sorry I cut the last part off, it was getting long and not even in the middle yet, so I decided to put 8 into two different parts. I'm feeling a bit like Diao Wan right now, I had surgery on my foot and I'm on crutches (yes my arms hurt like heck). I'm taking forever to make this chapter, so I'm sorry. Ok, before I go: Greetings to my Neopian Friends may your many sword fights be none boring! All right I'm gonna shut up and get on w/ the chap now.

                                

Chapter Eight: Fight for Life and Love/Part 2

"…_He didn't show it at first, but he loved her the first day he met her. Now it grows for some odd reason. Here it comes ... another question. It's like telling the screeching howls of the wind at night to stop. They don't ... will his questions haunt him forever? He closes his eyes and replies, "They'll soon quit," but will they? Yes ... they must. There is always at least one answer to bring an exposition to a resolution. He remains tackling the questions awfully slowly, one by one. Just look for the light at the end of the tunnel ... there will be a day they'll all be done." – togr8foru_

  

(Diao Wan's POV – Middle of the place once known as the campground)

I looked around for any signs of life, friend or foe. I had lost my way in all the smoke and debris. Gan Ning was next to me, waiting for my next move and decision. Everything looked so unfamiliar that I had no idea where I was. Gan Ning put his hand on my left shoulder, sending a sudden prickling down my spine. I turned to look at him with a curious glance. 'Is he trying to make a move on me?' He said something I could not hear over the roar of the fire all around us. I motioned to him that I didn't hear.

"I think we should go that way!" he yelled while lifting his hand off my shoulder to point.

I followed his hand with my gaze to where he was pointing. I saw a small pathway between the remains of two tents that headed in the direction we needed to take. I nodded my thanks and made for it, Gan Ning following just behind me. We walked cautiously into the opening and walked along it, watching for enemies and large pieces of debris. The fire was becoming less dense and quieter as we went on. He turned his back to mine and walked backwards in order to watch our tail. He pressed his back into mine, and that prickling feeling came again. This time it was more of a happy, warm, and soothing prickle, instead of the ones that stood your hair up on end. I slowed my pace unknowingly, as if hypnotized by his touch. Gan Ning flung a confused look in my direction for a brief moment. I quickly jerked away and resumed my pace. I could have sworn I saw Gan Ning shake his head and chuckle.

"So warming up to me Diao?" he asked teasingly.

"In your deluded dreams!" I snapped back.

A mischievous twinkle came to the corner of his eye as if he was laughing to himself.

"Diao, you do know your redder than a Wu uniform at the moment, don't you?" he said drawing out the last two words in a sing song voice as he teased me.

I whipped around in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his vest. I pulled on his collar forcing his 6'7'' of height down level to my face. I looked him straight into his surprised brown-yellow eyes.

"Gan Ning, may I strongly suggest you shut your howling screamer before I shove your sword down your own throat," I said as I glared at him in my most serious face.

I released his collar and pushed him out of the way, my temper slowly rising to the bowling point. He stumbled out of the way in complete surprise, confusion mounted on his face. I smiled slightly, snickering to myself over his sudden embarrassment and loss of his already large ego. I looked forward resuming my position when I saw it, a flash of a shadow, which was followed by a muffled yelp. I quickly jogged in the direction of the yelp and shadow, suspecting a Wei officer. And that's exactly what I found.

Before me was a coughing and cursing Zhang He, who at the moment had no idea I was behind him. I jumped behind a pile of non-burning debris and watched for a moment of opportunity. Zhang He looked around, obviously lost as we had been and not used to the smoke yet, was swiping blindly at everything with his golden claws trying to find his way. He turned his back completely away from me. This was my moment of opportunity. Just as I was about to spring out and attack, Gan Ning jogged up noisily making Zhang He turn around. I quickly grabbed Gan Ning and pulling him out of view by the back of his vest. Spinning around in a 180-degree turn, he lost his balance and fell on top of me, knocking me down as well.

"I almost had him you idiot! Now we have to wait again," I yelled in a whisper.

"Its only a couple lost minutes, no rush here!" he whispered back.

I was just about to make a comeback, when I suddenly realized the position I was in. I was on my back with my legs folded out to my side. My arms where rested on his back from when I pulled him down. He was kneeling on his hands and knees, straddling me between his arms, while his legs where on my other side. I looked into his eyes, which were expecting me to slap, hit, or whack him any moment. I just couldn't help myself…I moved my hands to the back of his head and kissed him straight on the mouth. Surprised, he jerked back a little, but kissed me back. He then used one arm to balance himself, while the other wrapped around my upper back. I suddenly didn't care that Zhang He was there. That I was in the mist of a burning and collapsing camp, or that Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, and all the other officers from Shu and Wu were in the mist of battle with Wei. As long as Gan Ning was there…. I didn't care one bit. Nothing but him was on my mind anymore. I didn't even care that he killed Tamahori so long ago. At the moment, it seemed as if nothing ever happened or existed, past present or future. I-I…was in love.

"As beautiful as this moment might be for you, It is not for me. Which is saying a lot considering that I am, Zhang He," said a distant voice from above me.

Gan Ning slowly pulled away from me. I looked up to see Zhang He had his Golden Claw to Gan Ning's throat. 'No! Not now! Why now of all times!' my mind yelled. I started to move and draw my hands away from Gan Ning's head, but stopped when Zhang He pressed his claw harder on his throat, drawing blood.

"Not one move Diao Wan, or he dies," Zhang He whispered to me as he leaned down on one knee next to me. "You have excellent taste Gan Ning, I can see why you fancy her."

He then stroked his hand over the side of my cheek. He motioned for me to sit up, and I obeyed. I had no choice. Gan Ning's life was at stake. Gan Ning, my love.

       

A/N: MUHAHAHA! Aren't I just so evil? Yes, Smeagol the Evil! More to come, I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but you know how school is! Homework is insane!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, sorry I ended it with such a big cliffhanger. Evil ain't I? . This chapter is going to be lots of fun for the guys, big battle baby! Yes, I think my male readers have wanted this for awhile, eh? Its mostly in Gan Ning's POV a little of Diao's. A venture into the mind of Gan Ning! Hehe sorry I'm a 'lil crazy right now. Ok I've delayed it long enough.

Gan Ning: Yep sure have! You certainly are took your sweet time didn't ya?

Me: Oh shut up and say the disclaimer.

Gan Ning: See chapter one.

Me: That sure was informative. Rolls eyes Men! Honestly! Anyway…. Here ya go.

Chapter 9: Why You Should Never Drink Too Much Masuo

((Gan Ning's POV))

I was still in a state of shock. Did she just kiss me? Diao Wan, the girl who hated my guts? The girl who wanted to kill me and leave my remains for the vultures? Though I have to say, she isn't that bad of a kisser. 'Okay this really ain't the time to be thinking about her, Ning. You have Zhang He's Golden Claw to your throat.' Zhang He motioned for Diao Wan to rise to her knees, and she obeyed. Her eyes meet mine, beautiful and green, but full of… was that love? I had never seen anyone look at me that way in a long time. Not since I was just a lad and still in contact with my mother. 'I wonder what happened to her and Dad? Well I can think about that later, right now I had Zhang He to deal with. I had this sudden urge to just kick Zhang He as hard as I could (which is pretty hard) for touching Diao Wan like he did. Anger surge through me, but I stayed still. Zhang He turned his attention to Diao Wan, but still kept his claw to my throat. He stroked her cheek once again; a look of utter disgust came to her as she jerked away.

"Ahh, am I not to your liking, Diao Wan? Oh well, as the blossom turns into a flower, you shall learn to like me. For after Wu, Shu, and your precious Gan Ning are defeated, I might just bring you back with me," he said.

((A/N: If you didn't get the analogy about the flower, it's ok. I didn't either. It just sounds like Zhang He and all his freaky-flower-analogies don't it?))

'THAT LITTLE SNOT-NOSED BUTTERFLY! He is gonna get it now!' I grabbed Zhang He's arm and pulled his claw away from my neck and twisted it around his back.

"Never turn your back to me Zhang He, and don't ever touch her again," I said then twisted his arm around tighter, "No one but me, got it pretty-boy?! Don't even thing about moving or your arm is gonna be ripped off!"

She just stared at me in surprise, a slight blush came to her cheeks, and she smiled me thanks. Zhang He was struggling and pulling, trying to set himself free. I continued to twist his arm into an unnatural position, making him wince and cry out in pain. Diao Wan stood up and picked up her Phoenix Sword and my Sea Master. She put her sword into its sheath, and held onto mine for me while I pinned down Zhang He.

"MERCY! Let me go! Ahhh!" Zhang He cried out as he tried to kick me off.

"Lady Diao, kindly hand me my sword so I may dispose of his head," I said to her, it was bout time I ended this.

"In a moment Gan Ning, I want to ask him something," she replied.

My heart almost skipped a beat as she said my name, and my stomach lurched with happiness as she smiled in my direction. She then turned to Zhang He and the smile on her face receded.

"Where are the Wei forces? Tell me and I might spare your life." She ordered.

I relaxed his arm a bit, keeping him in pain, but enough relief from it that he could talk. He sighed, but then looked up at Diao Wan. Extreme loathing spread over his face.

"I shall never betray my Lord Cao Cao, and if I do may I be killed on the spot!" he spat at her.

"Twist his arm tighter Gan Ning. He will talk," she commanded.

I obeyed, I thought it harsh, but yet again I would do the same very thing. Zhang He screamed again as I twisted his arm around tighter. As if on cue, Lady Zhen Ji of Wei came around a corner, her flute drawn.

((A/N: Ok, does anyone get why Zhen Ji uses a flute? Hehe sorry, I know that's one of the things we will be asking our selves for ages to come. )).

Zhen Ji quickly realized her comrade was in moral danger, and ran up to us. She then hit me in the back of my head so I accidentally let go of Zhang He. My head swirled and throbbed, and I held my head with my hands trying to see straight in all my dizziness. I saw Diao Wan draw her sword and say something, but the pounding of my head was too loud in my ears.

((Diao Wan's POV))

"Weakling! Attacking from behind is a sign of cowardice, I expected better from you Zhen Ji," I taunted drawing her attention from the dizzy Gan Ning.

She smirked at me, as if taking it as a compliment. Zhang He scrambled to his feet, taking his position beside Lady Zhen. Until Gan Ning came to his senses, I was outnumbered two to one. My mind raced, searching for a way to face this without ending up in an extremely bad situation.

'Like a pawn facing a knight and queen on a life-size chessboard,' I thought to myself, 'Zhang He the queen with an unlimited amount of moves. Lady Zhen the knight who could attack from the oddest of angles and still makes her mark. I was the lowly pawn whose knight-in-shinning-armor was currently puking out his lunch everywhere from his dizzy spell.'

I sighed. I never was one with much natural smarts. Gan Ning was now slowing getting to his feet, wobbling like a drunken duck. He shook his head, and I grabbed his arm to help him support his balance. He came to his feet, overcoming his dizziness that was caused by his sudden hit on the back of the head. I turned to look at him for a brief moment, and our eyes met. He held me in his gaze, then gave me a wink and a smile, which made me turn as red as my armor.

"They won't know what hit 'um," he whispered in my ear with a grin.

I returned his smile, then turned back to Zhang He and Zhen Ji. Immediately after my attention turned to them, they charged. Zhen Ji came at me with a flying kick. I raised my sword up and blocked her. Landing in front of me, she didn't waste any time with her next attack. She swung her flute around and hit me square on the cheek, sending me to the ground. That was her mistake. A welt formed on my cheek where she had hit me. I whirled my foot around into her legs, knocking her down as well. This gave me time to check on Gan Ning and Zhang He.

((Gan Ning's POV – just about two minutes earlier))

Zhang He charged forward at me, flipping and then striking out. I used my sword to block his claws, which got caught on the blade. I used this opportunity to punch him right in the face, bloodying his nose.

"That is for touchin' my girl! And this is for getting' on my nerves!" I bellowed as I kicked him in the stomach, which sent him to the ground.

Zhang He looked up at me with a dirty look, before using his other claw to cut me across my unarmored chest. Pain seared through me as well as sudden anger. I pulled my sword away from his claw and swung it at him furiously. I nicked his arm as he jumped away, but none the more or less. My chest started to bleed and I looked down. Four curved bleeding cuts, straight lines like that of a cat, lay across my torso. I growled in anger at my injury and did my charge attack. I used my sword as a lever, lifting him off the ground and making him air born. I pulled away my sword, and then kicked him as he fell, sending him several feet away. I grinned and looked to check on Diao Wan's progress with Zhen Ji. Both of them where on the ground, Diao Wan glanced at me for a moment before regaining her feet and raising her sword to offensive. I checked on Zhang He, he was crawling away, clutching his stomach. I smirked, 'He's running away. How sweet and fortunate for me.' I thought. I ran over and grabbed Zhang He, swinging him around to face me.

"Where do you think your going? Don't want to stay and play? I guess your just going to leave Lady Zhen behind to –"

I was cut off by the sound of Zhen Ji's flute playing a high-pitched haunting note. I knew that note, I had fought Zhen Ji to many times in battle not to know it. A sudden wave filled the air around us, and I whipped around just in time to see Diao Wan thrown into a wall. I turned back to Zhang He.

"I'll deal with you later, but if I see you move one muscle, your going to pay for it," I ordered at the startled Zhang He.

I pushed him down harshly, then ran to help up Diao Wan. She was slowly getting to her feet, Zhen Ji closing in on her when I came up from behind and smashed Zhen Ji into the side, sending her a couple feet to the side… or ten. Diao Wan looked up at me with her amazingly green eyes, mumbled thanks, blushed, and then regained her feet fully.

"I trust now that you have everything under control?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you very much Gan Ning. I am in your- Where did she go?" she interrupted herself.

I looked around and sure enough she was right. Zhen Ji was no where to be seen, she had escaped. Zhang He was still there, holding his bleeding nose, and also looking around for Zhen Ji. It was no use. She was gone. 'Smarter than Zhang He I'd say!' I thought.

"Shall we return to torturing Zhang He, or… the other thing we where doing?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Torturing Zhang He of course! What would be more fun? Besides, I want to know where that lousy Sima Yi has set his camp," she replied while walking over to Zhang He.

"I could think of a couple things…" I said, but was cut off by a menacing death-glare from Diao Wan, "Then again, this will be more fun!"

"Better," she said with a smile.

Just then, a young Wu private came into view around the very corner that Zhen Ji had appeared.

"Thank the heavens I have found you! Lord Sun Jian and Lord Liu Bei have taken the Wei camp, they saw Lady Zhen Ji run from its direction and enter here. They took Wei by surprise and put Sima Yi to shame!" he exclaimed with pride and continued, "They sent me to come look for you. For you, Lord Ning and Lady Diao, where of said to have been looking for the Wei officers."

"That's stating the obvious kid," I retorted, "So basically, while we wasted our time hunting butterfly-boy down, we won the battle?"

"Well… yes m'lord, you could say that. It is requested that you follow me, Lord Sun Jian and Lord Liu Bei have planned a celebration," he said cautiously avoiding my eyes and talking mainly to Diao Wan.

"Wait one moment," Diao Wan requested.

I looked at her in confusion, as she raised her sword to Zhang He's neck.

"Dear Zhang He… I must say I'm sorry to end your life, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, interrupts me when I'm talking… or doing other activities," she spat.

"Diao Wan, may I have the honor of avenging you?" I asked, not wanting for her to have to kill him, even though it would have been quite the simplest of tasks.

"Yes, but do it with my sword," she replied reluctantly.

I obeyed. Lets say this to save this from becoming a PG-13 fic…that Zhang He is no longer living… or making up really bad flower analogies.

((About an hour later at the new camp, formally known as Wei's – same POV))

We were all sitting in a large tent, feasting, drinking, and making fun of Wei. The usual things you do after winning a battle. We all sat in a sort of disorganized circle. They're where several officers from Wu there, but Shu had most of their officers. Sun Jian had brought along Lu Meng as backup on his journey. They both were sitting to my far left. Zhou Yu was next to them in a corner of this square like arrangement, sitting next to Sun Ce. Then came me, with Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang sat to my right. Across from Sun Jian sat Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Next to Zhuge Liang was his wife Yue Ying and Diao Wan sat a little bit behind her. Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei sat together next to her talking loudly and joshing Diao Wan occasionally –most likely about me-making her blush up to her ears. Next to those two was Pang Tong, shaking his head disapprovingly. All together it was a very loud, fun, and filling meal. We basically had raided the Wei camp's supply depot and where feasting on the food and wine… mainly masuo. I hadn't drunk masuo since I was a teenager! Wonder why I stopped? I'm quite fond of it really. I cupped a bowl of the wine in my hand, taking a gulp. I really shouldn't of, for I've had already had several cups… ok so it was seven, but no big deal! I've had more than three times that much before, seven wasn't much so an eighth cup wasn't that big of a deal.

"Wan! Come on! Spill the beans, what did you and Gan Ning really do while you two where 'looking for enemy officers' –yeah right my foot! - We want know!" I heard Zhao Yun tease Diao Wan from across the tent.

"Not even in your deluded dreams Yun," she implied.

"Ooh. Tough luck Zhao Yun, try bribing her she might tell then," Jiang Wei said aloud on purpose.

I laughed at the two, trying to get her to talk. She wasn't opening her mouth even if she was given a years-wage-bonus! Taking another gulp and draining the bowl of wine, I started to feel the affects of drunkenness.

((Diao Wan's POV))

I think Gan Ning had had at least ten cups of wine by now. He sat quietly across from me, listening to Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei –my they shut their mouths before I pummel them- tease me about going off with Gan Ning earlier.

"I bet they did somethin' naughty… that's why she ain't tellin Wei," said Zhao Yun to Jiang Wei.

"That's probably the reason my dear friend Yun, she never did tell us how that good-morning-kiss Gan Ning gave her was…" replied Jiang Wei.

"Very true my friend… but you must remember that she is TERRIBLY shy, and won't say a word!"

"True… she probably did want to keep that a secret, she seemed pretty shocked after it was over didn't she?"

My body became overwhelmed with anger. 'They where the ones who spied on me and then blabbed their big mouths? Ooh, they are gonna pay!' I was just about to pound them, when I saw Gan Ning get up and exit the tent. I then heard him puke a few seconds later.

"Leave it to him to go and get himself drunk. I knew he shouldn't have had that eighth cup of wine," said Lu Meng.

"Eight? He had eight!?" yelled Sun Quan.

"Yep. You we're sitting next to him, didn't you notice?" asked his father.

"No, but I thought Gan Ning would have had more sense than that," he replied.

"Gan Ning is a bottomless pit when it comes to his wine Lord Sun Quan," laughed Lu Meng.

While they talked, I decided to slip out and see if he was all right. I got up and squeezed behind Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, and Liu Bei to the door. As I exited, I spotted Gan Ning doubled over into a barrel by a big oak, puking once again. I walked over to him as he emerged from the barrel, wiping his mouth and spitting to the side.

"Eighth cup not settling to well?" I asked softly as I came up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Actually I think it's the sixth cup that didn't settle –hiccup! - And that the eighth was more like the last straw," he answered turning his head half way around to face me.

He smiled drunkenly and leaned against the tree, being careful not to fall on his face in his current state. I laughed. He looked so comical. His usual spiky hair that stuck straight up in the air was flopped to the side. He was also hiccuping and constantly losing his balance. His vest had come undone from his belt, and he had thrown his bells, which he always had around his neck, or at his side, to the ground in his earnest haste to get to a container of some kind. He grinned, and his cheeks flushed red.

"Drunk aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," he said with a laugh, returning my smile.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. Leaning down he gently kissed my cheek. I looked up into his eyes, and he met my glance. He then kissed the top of my head, and then pulled me even closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Good thing everyone else was celebrating… Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei would never let me live this down.' I moved my hands up around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and we stood there in silence. At least until I felt his hands slowly moving down where they should not be moving to. I jerked my eyes open and whipped my hand down and slapped his hands away. He just laughed and smiled. (A/N: What is it with guys and girls' butts anyway?)

"Sorry, it was the wine speaking…" he whispered with a mischievous grin spread over his mouth.

"Sure I believe you. Don't let it happen again or you'll find yourself beggin for your mother," I replied with a glare.

"Yes Ma'am. Anything you say General!" he teased, then kissing me softly on the lips.

"I wish! I'm just Zhuge Liang's minor officer! All I'm used for is to make sure Zhuge Liang doesn't go and kill himself. Unlike some people I know!" I teased back.

He then pulled away, and started back into the tent. I smiled and I followed him back inside. He opened the tent flap for me, and gave me a mock salute, which made me laugh. I walked in and sat down in my former spot between Yue Ying and Zhao Yun, who gave me a curious look but said nothing… thankfully. Gan Ning had entered behind me, and was sitting back down as well. He noticed me looking in his direction, and gave me a wink. Zhao Yun still had a curious look on his face, as did Jiang Wei. They both stared at me like this for several minutes till they said anything.

"Ok, what'd you do?" Jiang Wei asked.

"Do? We didn't do anything," I said half truthfully.

"You had to have done something. He's drunk, and your grinning from ear-to-ear. Somthin happened," Zhao Yun prodded.

"If anything DID happen, even in the SLIGHTEST chance, do you really expect me to tell you two blabber mouths?" I asked them with a glare.

"Yes," they replied without even thinking it over.

"Too bad. I'm not telling," I said in a singsong voice.

"Please?" Zhao Yun asked looking disappointed.

"No. So how are you Ying?" I asked, changing the subject.

Yue Ying, who had been listening in, just laughed and smiled. She was about to answer when our attention was diverted otherwise. Gan Ning had suddenly burst out into song and was just bellowing away at it.

"YO HO HO! IT'S A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME! SING WITH ME EVERYONE!" he sung at the up-most top of his lungs… and lets just say this… Gan Ning should not try out for choir.

Interesting… very interesting. That's all I have to say on the matter…

(A/N: Hope yall liked it! Please Review! Use the purple review box of power! I beg of you!

Gan Ning: Your desperate arent you?

Diao Wan: grins yes!


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for the many reviews! they were very much enjoyed! Ok, to save giving out thousands of emails I am responding to reviews below:

DarknessFlute- Thank you very much! I'm terrible at updating. and . . . TMI . . . lol

MiniSorceress- Thanks as well, and yes . . . it is loads of fun! Lol

Ren (Mei Huo now)- Yes I am desperate for reviews so R/R people!

Fighter of the Realms- Nice to see a new reader, yahness! And thank you for the explaining lol.

Ok enough with the a/n and on with the story! Ok and I'm sorry about all the POV switching but I have a bad habit of doing that. I'm working on it so don't worry.

Dream Chapter 10

(Diao Wan's POV)

It had been a long night and I was just crawling into my make-shift- bed. I pulled back the blankets and plopped down on the "bed" it was more of a cot. I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. It was really quiet. I could hear crickets outside my tent, and the heavy breathing of my comrades in the other tents. The wind blew softly, and an owl hotted once and awhile. The occasional night watch talking to each other as they pass on patrol. The quiet was welcomed though after that very interesting celebration. I didn't know Gan Ning knew how to do the Irish Jig . . . but then again that man is full of surprises. I smiled; He had given quite a show. He had fist belted out into song, which no one was drunk enough to join him in, and then proceeded to dump a whole keg of wine on Sun Quan . . . which as anyone can imagine he wasn't too happy about. Both of them had yelled at each other for a long time, Gan Ning winning when he threatened to light Sun Quan's hat on fire. By then most of us had heard enough and had left, for Gan Ning picked up his singing again . . . and no offence to him but he sounds like a dead cat who sucked helium. (A/N: I know they didn't know about helium back then, but it fit) After all that, Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun had also gotten drunk and they had stared singing. That would have been just around the time I had had enough of the noise as well and decided to go to sleep, leaving Zhuge Liang alone with the three. I sighed and tried to concentrate on sleeping. My body was utterly exhausted, but my mind was still wide-awake. I'm one of those kinds of people who can lie in bed for housrs perfectly still and yet never fall asleep, I'm also a very light sleeper.

"I wonder if those three idiots have gone to bed yet . . . probably still singing," I laughed to myself.

I then drifted into a sort of hypnotized state . . . a dream like sleep . . .

((Dream))

The wind blew hard, not fiercely like it does in a storm, but hard enough to blow the sails. A pleasurable wind it was . . . thou' it did throw the hair 'round a bit. I was standing by Captain Tamahori, who was at the helm. The sails were full and we were moving fast. Nothing was going wrong.

"Well Wan, I don't think we have to worry about anyone following our tail! The Black Phoenix is moving faster than the devil himself!" Tamahori said with a laugh.

"Aye Captain, we don't have to worry 'bout them do we?" I replied, "No ship is going faster than the Black Phoenix today."

He smiled down at me with a fatherly look, and winked. I laughed, and walked to the side of the ship. Leaning over I could see the clear blue water splashing against the side of the ship. The foam was as white as the clouds above me.

"What are you looking at Wan? Careful, or you'll fall over," he said warningly from behind me.

"Oh nothing sir . . . just the water," I said. Turning around back to him, "Captain, did you really think I'd be so careless as to fall over 'de side?" I asked laughing.

He smiled and then looked at me seriously, "Honestly love, don't be going overboard on me. Be a good girl and go see if Nuri spotted anything from the crow's nest. He just finished his shift."

I ran off obediently and went looking for Nuri. Nuri was a small young man with brown untidy short hair. He was around 19, and was skinny with long, short, and big arms. Sometimes some of the others teased him and called him a monkey, which was related to his skills at climbing the ropes. He was the youngest in the crew so I was closest to him Tamahori and Nuri had been teaching me to use a sword. I spotted him talking and joking with several others just below the mast. I walked briskly over and waited for him to turn around.

"So Nuri, spot that ship? I cant wait for a- oops, 'allow Wan!" said one of the other men, of whom I couldn't recall the name of.

They all looked over 'tward me and smiled a greeting. Like Nuri, they had become friends with me, and had affectionately dubbed me "Shrimp" out of my lack of height.

"What 'ya need Shrimp?" asked Nuri ruffling his already untidy hair.

"Tamahori- oops- I mean Captian Tamahori wants to know if you spotted anything Nuri," I replied.

"Nope nothing but clear skys, 'cept one distant storm, but that won't reach us for a couple days. There might have been a ship near by but it went out of sight hours ago," he reported, "So Wan, you been practicing with 'yer sword like I taught 'yas?"

"Yep! Sure have, and I'm getting really good if I do say so myself," I boasted.

"Good girl! Hey she's startin' 'ta sound like 'da Captain ain't she boys?" Nuri exclaimed.

"Sure is! The son he never had ain't she?"

"Well, more like the daughter he never had! Ha ha! Little Shrimp here is turning into a true pirate. Sword, cockiness, and all!"

I smiled at their joking and went off to report to Tamahori. He was still standing at the helm. I ran over and was just about to tell him Nuri's report when there came a call from the crow's nest.

"CAPTAIN! ENEMY PIRATE SHIP IN CLOSING, SIR! FAST TOO!" yelled someone from up in the nest.

"WHAT! MAN YOUR STATIONS MEN! WAN?! Ah there you are love. Go get me my sword . . . oh and get that extra sword you've been using for practice. You'll need it," he ordered while turning the ship to the side.

I ran to Tamahori's quarters below us as fast as I could through all the chaos. Throwing open the Captian Quarter's door I spotted the two swords hanging on the wall. The ship gave a sudden lurch and I lost my balance, knowing into something behind me. Several minutes later, I was pulled up harshly to my feet and twirled around to face a fierce looking pirate who I didn't recognize. I held one sword in each hand. One was mine, not very sharp and rusting slightly from lack of use for several decades. The other, Tamahori's, was call the Phoenix Sword. It was a beautiful sword: sharp, polished regularly, golden hilt in the shape of a phoenix body, and fire like powers (or so said Tamahori). The strange pirate grabbed me by the front of my shirt and picked me up several feet off the ground, snarling ferociously at me. I heard the sounds of fighteing and figured that the enemy pirates had gotten aboard our ship. The pirate carried me by my shirt outside the quarters and onto the deck. Then I saw a horrible sight . . . the crew was vastly outnumbered and losing horribly already. Several of our men already lay dead and where lying in pools of their own blood. Nuri lay limp under the mast, exactly were I last saw him, an arrow in his back and a smile still fixed on his face . . . he never even knew he was shot. I felt a sudden surge of braveness. I kicked the pirate's side and he yelled in pain dropping me. I ran to the helm looking for Tamahori, and sure enough he was there. He was facing a huge pirate that was covered in tattoos all over his chest, back, and arms. No shirt, but strapped to his waist was a string of . . . bells? Suddenly I recognized him. He was Gan Ning of the Bells, a fearsome pirate that Nuri had told me stories about . . . or at least once told me. Tamahori, being unarmed, was outmatched greatly by the amazingly tall Gan Ning who held a huge sword that was taller than me! I finally remembered I was holding Tamahori's sword and that I needed to get it to him as quick as possible.

I snuck behind some crates that were piled around all over the ship. I carefully made my way around Gan Ning and over by Tamahori. When I got close enough to Tamahori, I made a run for it. I dashed out into the open out from behind the crates, gripping the swords with all my strength.

"Wan! Throw it here!" he yelled as soon as he saw me.

"Aye Sir!" I replied, and threw his sword to him as commanded.

Gan Ning had been startled by my sudden appearance and the fact that now Tamahori had his sword. I, unfortunately, was closer to Gan Ning than Tamahori at the moment. Gan Ning reached out and grabbed for me, but fortunately he missed and I ran to Tamahori's side.

"Wan, go find yourself a good hiding spot. This is no place for you," he said while stareing at Gan Ning.

"No Captain! I'm staying with you," I yelled at him holding out my sword like I had been taught.

"Wan . . ."

"No, I'm not leaving! You can't make me leave you!"

"Wan! Go!"

"NO! IM NOT LEAVING! I CAN FIGHT WITH YOU-"

((End Dream))

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Diao Wan are you alright?"

I looked around . . . I was back in the tent . . . I had been dreaming. It had been a dream. Gan Ning was sitting by my bed, holding on to my shoulders. I must have been yelling in my sleep . . . he heard me and rushed in. His eyes were full of concern as I sat upright and regained my bearings. It had all been a dream . . . well not really . . . that had happened before. I had been on that ship, on that day, with those very same people. Gan Ning had been there too . . . he was here now as well.

"Diao Wan? You could of woke up the whole camp the way you were screaming . . . as a matter of fact I think you did," he said and made a slight gesture behind him.

I looked behind him and saw that, as predicted, I did almost wake everyone up. Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying, Sun Shang Xiang, and Lu Xun (who had arrived with Sun Jian but not present at the celebration) stood in the front of the tent all looking at me. I suddenly blushed red . . . I wanted to get out . . . I wanted to run . . . so I did. I bolted up and ran out of that tent as fast as my body would take me. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted out of there. I heard footsteps behind me, following me, so I stopped and turned around. Gan Ning had run after me. He caught up to me and stopped pretty close.

"Diao Wan, you didn't answer my question. Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I had a dream . . . more like a nightmare really," I answered.

"That I picked up pretty quick"

"Not funny."

"Sorry. So what had you so upset?"

"Gan Ning . . . do you remember that day like seven years ago . . . when you won that fight against Tamahori?"

"Oh yeah . . . now I see. Yeah I remember. You were just a kid then weren't you?"

"Yep, I was only around ten . . . and if I remember right you were only in your late teens weren't you?"

"Sure was. So I'm guessing your not alright?"

"No, don't worry about it . . . I'm ok. Its just . . . Tamahori and the crew were basically the only true family I ever had . . . if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I see what your saying, but I thought Tamahori WAS your father?"

"Heh . . . no he wasn't . . . at least not by blood. He was more a parent to me than mine ever were, and so was the crew."

"Ah great now I have a guilty feeling . . ."

"Don't worry it's not your fault. That's what happens when you fight . . . people die. It doesn't matter who dies, there is always someone who mourns for them. Nothing good ever comes from death . . . victory, yes, sometimes . . . but it always affects someone or something negatively."

"Do you realize you just sounded like Zhuge Liang?"

"Huh? Really? No I didn't. I was always told I wasn't one for smarts."

"Guess you just have good common sense then. Come on lets go back."

He reached out and gently grabbed my arm, guiding me towards camp. We walked side-by-side back, silent, just companionable silence. Once again the sounds of the night could be heard. Crickets, that owl, the wind . . .

(A/N): Hey hope you liked it! It was sorta a mussy chappie, so I alpologize, lol. I'm on me dad's laptop in Chicago. This city is huge! Its like down-town Indy x 10! Cab drivers go fast. Very fast. There is a giant Borders . . . I am in heaven! I love Borders! I got Wish volume 3! Now I just need to find Mars #4 and Wish #4, convince my parents to buy them (I'm basically broke .), and I'll be the happiest girl in the world! Hope you liked it again, sorry it was short. R/R PLEASE!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

(A/N: Welcome to Chapter 11 everyone! Hope you're having marvelous days! I am hyper, as you may plainly see, but that is another story all together . . .

Gan Ning: I'M SCARED! MOMMY!

DW: Funny . . . he's been doing that a lot lately . . . I wonder why? Hmm . . . ANYWAYS! Back the story. I'm working hard so I hope its good . . . and that's all I'm going to say, good night, good morning, happy new year, and may the Faeries (Don't ask; it's the British way of spelling it) of Good shine their blessings down apon those who review. SO REVIEW! Ok I'm shutting up now . . . I think . . . yeah I'm gonna go . . . and write this . . . yeah.)

$$$$$$(Reminds you of Math doesn't it?)$$$$$$$$

Chapter 11- Where'd Me Hat Go?

(Gan Ning's POV)

Ah, my head is killing me! Dang . . . what 'da heck did I do last night? My head feels like it's in a steel vice. Well, knowing me, I probably got myself drunk. Let's see . . . headache? Check. Any loss of memory over several periods of time? Check. Stomachache? Double Check. Yep, I got drunk. Funny . . . this doesn't look like my tent . . . this is . . . Oh no, don't tell me . . . Diao Wan's! Oh no . . . not good . . . what in the name of all that has to do with boats did I do this time?! Don't tell me I did what I'm thinking I did.

I looked around and, thankfully, found that I was only sitting next to her as she slept to my right on a cot. Well . . . I had been sitting. I was now currently located on the ground, fallen out of the chair in my shock. Diao Wan was fast asleep and breathing heavily. Her hair undone from its usual ponytail and was down, sprawled across her back like a blanket. She was on her stomach and stirred by-and-by. She turned onto her side, making the already very tangled blankets fall mostly on the floor in a white crumbled heap. I pulled myself up into the chair and sat down. I shook her to try and wake her, but she didn't budge. I decided to try once more by calling her name several times, but she still remain unconscious. I guess I should leave her alone. So I got up and decided to go to breakfast . . . well . . . at least after my stomach growled so loudly it could of woke the whole camp. I got up and walked towards the door, stomach rumbling once more.

"Oh, you're awake. Wait up, I'll go with you," said a tired voice behind me.

I stopped and turned around to see Diao Wan awake and slowly getting up. She grabbed a red ribbon from the floor and pulled her hair up.

"It sure took you long enough," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, right. By the looks of your bed head I'd say I'm not the only person who slept late this morning. Just woken up have we? I'm a light sleeper, it takes nothing to wake me up"

"That explains why I was halfway out the door before you noticed I was even aware of the world. Nope, been up for hours just watching you drool in your sleep."

She blushed and got a little mad. I just grinned and laughed.

"Perv!"

"Hahaha! You took that seriously?! My dear lady, you really need to lighten up and take a little joke once in awhile. You live longer when you laugh."

"It wasn't funny."

"Oh please, I am the King of Humor!"

"Alright, but even if I did drool in my sleep, WHICH I DO NOT, I would like to point out that it's a habit not nearly as bad as yours. You snore. Very loud I might add"

"Ok fine, you win . . . wait a minute. I snore?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't! I've never snored in my entire life."

"Oh really? How do you know? You're not exactly awake to prove that fact."

"I . . . uh . . . I . . . never mind. You want breakfast? I'm absolutely starving!"

"I know. Your stomach woke me up."

"Huh? My . . . stomach?"

She just laughed and started out the door. I followed soon after, and walked up behind her. She then punched my arm playfully and turned to look at me with a smile. I laughed and did the same. We came to the tent we had been in last night and entered. I sat down next to Lu Meng and grabbed a huge plate of food. I immediately started wolfing it down as fast as I could.

"Gan Ning, do you have any manners? And you call yourself a general," Lu Meng snapped from beside me.

"Nope, not that I know of," I replied and stopped eating for a brief moment.

"Anyway! Sun Jian has decided its time to return to the capital," Lu Xun piped up from Lu Meng's other side, "Liu Bei has done the same. Since Wei is defeated we have no other reason to stay here . . . or remain allies. Both-"

"Lu Xun, we do not need to talk while we are eating," warned Zhou Yu as he too entered. He continued in a lower voice, "Plus, such things are not subjects we should talk about in present company."

Zhou Yu made a glance at several Shu officers, who included Diao Wan, who were eating on the other side of us. They glared back at him with looks that could have killed a man. Zhao Yun reached down and gripped his spear and meant to get up, but his friend Jiang Wei put his hand on Zhao Yun's shoulder and held him back. Zhou Yu made his way over and sat by me. I then continued to gobble down my breakfast. I guess that even after fighting as allies for as long as we have, a prejudice still stands . . . or pride. I finished my last bit of food and feeling satisfied I decided to go see what was going on. I had to talk to Sun Quan, he was my boss after all. I got up and walked out to find him, thankfully he was only a little bit away so I rushed over. He had been staring at the ground walking towards me, but looked up at me when I approached.

"Ah! Gan Ning! Good morning! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well Sun Quan, I would like to know why Zhou Yu is acting like his hair is out of line, and Lu Xun said something about us leaving today," I responded.

He sighed and looked around cautiously. He motioned me to follow him and walked into a vacant tent. I obeyed and entered. The tent was completely empty except some of the soldier's supplies and weapons. Sun Quan turned to me and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me downward to his height.

"We are leaving and destroying all alliances with Shu. They are getting too powerful, and only one kingdom can rule all China. That kingdom will be Wu. We are going to act first and leave today as soon as possible and return to Jiang Ye," he said in a hushed whisper, "We must get our full forces and get ready to attack Shu. Also . . . I know you have become close to that female general of Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang . . . do not get closer. You might need to kill her later on in this war."

My heart skipped a beat as he said those last words. He let go of me and put his hands in his pockets.

"Am I clear?" he asked me with stern eyes.

"Aye . . . sir," I answered unwillingly.

"That is the exact answer I wanted to hear. Good job, Gan Ning, its no wonder you are my most trusted general. Now if you'll excuse me I must go get my breakfast," he said while reaching up to adjust that silly hat of his.

But, he stopped. It wasn't there. Sun Quan's hat was missing.

"Huh? Where'd me hat go?" he asked aloud.

"You must have dropped it sir. And if you'll excuse me I have to be going," I said rather hotly.

I briskly walked out and ran into a young officer from Shu, Lu Chao. He stumbled a bit, and started to apologize until he got a good look at my face. He had been coming from the tent where everyone had been eating. Tall, yet not as tall as I was he stood only several inches shorter. Light brown hair, semi-short, being just a littler longer than normal short hair is. He had his Twin Ice Swords strapped to his belt and Shu's earthy green armor. His cold blue, almost black, eyes stared at me with dislike. He recognized me and scowled. His disgust was obvious.

"What kid?" I asked rather rudely.

"Lady Diao is looking for you. She asked me if I would help. It is rude not to help a lady," he said rather insulted.

"Sorry, my fault. Where is she?"

"Dunno, somewhere around the stables."

"Thanks."

I ran off to go find her and tell her. I know I shouldn't . . . but of all people, she should know. When I got near to where Lu Chao had said she would be, I saw her. She had stopped looking and was petting her horse's muzzle and humming an unknown tune. Her red flaxen gelding neighed softly and nuzzled her shoulder. She laughed and kissed his forelock. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey there you are!" she said with a laugh, but she noticed something was wrong, "You ok? Something the matter?"

I walked over and put my hand on the gelding's neck, and stared off for a moment. I turned back to her concerned young face. I couldn't tell her . . . I didn't know why . . . but I just couldn't do it.

"Nah, nothin' is wrong. I'm perfectly fine. I ran into a friend of yours, Lu Chao right?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he offered to help. He is one of Zhao Yun's good friends, a good fighter I've heard, but I haven't gotten the chance to see him fight," she answered with a concerned look still, but she turned to her gelding as he lipped her hair, "Storm Runner! You naughty horse! Does my hair look like hay to you?"

She laughed and pulled a piece of stray hair from the horse's mouth. She reached for a near by pile of hay and gave him a handful. The horse ate it gratefully and happily chewed.

"Gan Ning, do you know what Lu Xun was talking about earlier? Both kingdoms are returning?" she asked looking up at me with those emerald-green eyes.

"Dunno," I told her with a lie, "but yes we all shall be leaving today."

"Today? So soon? That means . . . we have to go to our own kingdom capital's don't we," she said choking on the last words slightly.

I couldn't help it, I grabbed her in a tight embrace and held her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I heard her try to hold back several tears. I held her for several minutes until we noticed we weren't alone. They had begun packing and were tacking up many of the horses. We both let go of each other quickly as Lu Meng approached.

"Gan Ning! Start helping!" he yelled just a little ways off.

I leaned down and kissed Diao Wan on the cheek before leaving. I might never see her again. As I turned, she grabbed me and kissed me long and hard on the mouth.

"Goodbye," she said looking up at me.

"With a kiss like that, I'll be sure to come back. Bye," I said back with a half-hearted smile.

(Diao Wan's POV)

We left around lunch after eating. Wu had terminated our alliance with them . . . I don't know why . . . it had something to do with Sun Quan thinking one of us kidnapped his hat or something of the sort. We were almost home and I was miserable. Storm Runner was plodding along at a slow, tired walk. I patted him on the neck and went back to staring in space. Lu Chao and his wife Sun Zhu rode up on their horses laughing and enjoying themselves. I hadn't really been introduced to Sun Zhu, but I knew that Lu Chao and her were married . . . newlyweds by the look. I laughed as they flirted back and forth. Sun Zhu was very pretty with her long mane of black hair and almond eyes. She wore a green dress and rode sidesaddle. Her chakrams were attached to her saddle.

"Hello Lady Diao! Why looking so downcast on such a wonderful day?" Lu Chao asked brightly.

"Oh nothing, just a little homesick that's all," I answered back forcing a smile.

He smiled at me kindly and laughed, "Homesick? More like lovesick if you ask me."

"Very much the case considering that Wu is no longer with us," said Sun Zhu with a wink to her husband.

"Oh haha! Very funny you two," I laughed back in mock sarcasm.

They rode by me the rest of the way to the Shu capital. We laughed and talked, Sun Zhu and I teased Lu Chao, and he teased us back. When we finally got there and unpacked, I went straight for my chambers and threw myself down on the bed.

'Why did I let myself fall in love with the enemy?' I asked myself in my head.

(Gan Ning's POV)

It had only been around two hours since we had arrived home at Jiang Ye when it happened. I started feeling extremely ill and throwing up without stopping for several periods of time. Zhou Yu had put me to bed rest and was trying to figure out what was going on with me.

"Do you know what I got?" I asked weakly before another puking spell.

He looked over at me and looked downcast. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Gan Ning, you have dysentery . . . it is not curable . . . your going to die."

END CHAPTER, TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: oh aren't I so evil! Rachel I know your going to kill me! Ah! Runs sorry it took so long to update, but you know how school is! Ah! Evil!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: AHHH!!! No one wants Ningy to die eh? Well don't worry I have solved all your/our problems. I shall make alternate endings. One the one I'm writing here, the original plan . . . where it has a sad ending. ((Use thou brain, it shall be very sad)). The other one is to the demands of the reviewers. A non- um . . . I won't spoil it. So pick now, or read both. The other ending will be available to access in my bio-page. Thank you all blows kiss and a hug to everyone! Hugs everyone Oh yeah, if you've brushed up on your RotTK history you will know that Ning does die of dysentery in actual history. Also, his death as it was in RotTK, I will try to make as accurate as possible. Oh yeah there is going to be lots of POV switching. Sorry. Innocent smile

Chapter 12

Phoenix Swords and Ex-Pirates

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Last Battle of the Kingdoms

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

& (Diao Wan's POV) &

I awoke to the morning light coming threw the open door to my small balcony. I opened my eyes dreamily and looked out into the morning sky. It was a cloudy day, yet still beautiful. It was still early and the sun shown purple and orange against the white blanket of clouds. A cool summer breeze floated threw and blew the curtains inward. I sighed.

"Wish I was with you . . ." I said to myself.

"Oh, but you are, my darling," said a voice from behind me on the other side of my double bed.

I panicked a bit. That wasn't Gan Ning's voice, but it did sound familiar. I whipped around to see Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun's beaming faces only two inches from mine. They were leaning over the edge of the bed and just inches from laughing their heads off.

"I am going to kill you two very near in the future," I said with a glare.

"Sorry, we were just passing by and couldn't resist the opportunity," Jiang Wei laughed and smiled.

I smiled at their game and pushed them out of the way so I could get out of bed. Stretching, I came round the other side and looked out the balcony. The sun broke threw the clouds and shined into my bedroom. I sighed again and leaned against the railing.

"Oh, c'mon Lady Diao! Cheer up! The knight shall return for his queen," Zhao Yun called, a small hint of laughter in his words.

"Shut it up you two, at least some of us actually have lovers to brag about!" I teased while turning to smirk at them.

They stopped laughing immediately. Their stern faces glared at my victorious sneer. They jumped up from my bed, as they had been sitting there, put their hands to their spears and turned to each other.

"Let's get her!" they yelled and came rushing at me.

I laughed and jumped out of the way. I ran between them and grabbed my sword off the ground. I ran out of my chambers and into the hall, both of them right on my tail, and laughing the entire time. They chased me into Lu Chao's chambers across the hall. We burst in, jumping, dodging, and "attacking" each other.

"Your going to have to do better than that." I challenged and blocked them with my sword as both their spears came at me.

They came at me again and the force pushed me into the door to another on of Lu Chao's rooms. I crashed to the floor as the door flew open. Jiang Wei fell as well right next to me as Zhao Yun tumbled on top of us. We started laughing hysterically, hardly able to breathe.

"That's what you get for sleeping late Diao!" Zhao Yun laughed looking for some excuse for knocking us all to the floor.

"Late? She was up at dawn like a good girl!" Jiang Wei replied at my defense and punched Zhao Yun teasingly on the shoulder.

"Oh please! It's more like what you two idiots are . . . are going . . . to get for . . . uh . . . Good Morning Lu Chao?" I started but was broke off by a very upset Lu Chao.

He loomed over us, tapping his foot angrily, and still in his bedclothes.

"Oh very sorry, did we interrupt something direly important?" I asked with a smile.

"HA. HA. HA. VERY FUNNY!" he yelled sarcastically, "Nothing important, just my sleep that I was desperately needing. But I am wondering . . . what in the name of SHU are you doing up at 6:00 AM, attacking each other, and in my room of all places? It's not that hard of a question now is it?"

"For Yun it is!" piped up Jiang Wei.

"JIANG WEI!" Zhao Yun yelled and got up to punch his friend.

Jiang Wei ran like a jackrabbit in the summer on a hot desert during mid-day. Zhao Yun ran as well, leaving me with the angry Lu Chao.

"Don't hurt me," I asked with an innocent smile up at Lu Chao.

"No, but my wife might," he said with a smile.

"Phew! Wait . . . that's a bad thing isn't it? Durn," I realized.

"Yes, that would be a bad thing Lady Diao."

"Aye, Sun Zhu would be a bad encounter when she is in a bad mood. How is the lady?"

"Hehe, you can ask her yourself madam."

Sun Zhu came from behind him, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She was dressed, but still asleep.

"Lu Chao, who burst in? Oh hello Lady Diao. Ready for the battle tomorrow?" she asked sleepily.

"Ah, just a little wake up call from our dear friends Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, and Lady Diao," Lu Chao said to his wife.

"Wait! Battle tomorrow? With who?" I asked urgently.

They stared at me like I was the dumbest thing on earth. I slapped my forehead. Of course I knew whom it was against. Wu was our only enemy left. But I had not known of the battle, so I waited for their reply.

"You didn't know? There is to be a battle between Wu and Shu. The last battle of the kingdoms," Lu Chao answered.

The last battle of the kingdoms. The sentence throbbed in my brain._ Gan Ning would be there. Gan Ning might die. I might die. This was not good. I might have to kill the man I love most. The only man I've ever loved. The last battle of the kingdoms. Well, it just might be the last battle ever as well. _I got up from the ground and walked slowly out of the room in a daze_. Tomorrow. Tomorrow might be the last time I'll ever see Gan Ning again. Never see him again? I don't know if I could bear it. Loosing yet another dear loved one? _The world is a cruel place. Very cruel indeed

"Lady Diao? Is everything alright?" Sun Zhu called.

"Yes, I'll be ok . . . I think," I responded.

"Oh yes, you did miss the meeting last night didn't you? You're to be stationed with Prince Shamoke and myself opposite Gan Ning and Zhou Tai's troops. It shouldn't be hard. I hear that Gan Ning won't even be present at the battle now. He is deathly ill with dysentary . . ." said Lu Chao as his words faded off.

Lu Chao's words faded off out of thought. I collapsed. I couldn't think. Then everything went black.

((Gan Ning's POV, left off from chapter 11))

_Dysentary? I was too die then. No! I have to see Diao Wan before I die! I must, I must! I've never felt this way before towards a woman. Not even as a child. Not even on my ship when I was captain. I let my men capture women if they pleased, but I never did that sort of thing myself_. I was in a state of shock and dire need for some good news. I turned my head to see Sun Quan enter my bedroom. He was mumbling about something and rubbing the spot on his head where his hat was missing.

"What has you trouble Lord Sun?" asked Zhou Yu.

"There is to be a battle tomorrow between ourselves and Shu. I need a good general to attack a weak side on the left flank of the Shu headquarters. With Gan Ning out of commission I might not be able to use the advantage," Sun Quan replied to him.

"Weak spot? What is this spot you speak of Lord?" Zhou Yu asked while handing me a wet cloth for my forehead.

"There is supposedly a weak defense of the left lower quadrant of the Shu headquarters. Only three minor generals are commanding it. Noting we couldn't handle usually, but I wouldn't trust my minor officers to do the offensive work in that area. All our major generals are in defending off against Shu's major officers on the right and center. It's nothing but an advantage I would like to use, but I guess I'll have to hold off," Sun Quan continued, "My deepest sympathies, my friend Ning."

"Who said I was too ill to fight? I might die, but I'd rather die on the battle field than on a bed sulking for life!" I snapped angrily.

"Gan Ning! I order you to rest! Do you always have to be so brash?" Zhou Yu snapped back.

"Give me a break. Gotta get your hands dirty sometime," I responded.

They sighed and looked at each other in disapproval.

"If you don't let me go, I'll just go anyway. You'll know I'll do it too," I said casually.

"Sigh, yes I know you will. What is the use. Ok, you get the job. I'll get Zhou Tai to help you," Sun Quan said reluctantly.

"YES!" I yelled with enthusiasm.

Zhou Yu scowled disapprovingly, but he went along with it and eventually left my room. Sun Quan stayed and talked for awhile.

"Are you sure your up to this, Ning?" he asked me.

"I'm always up for a fight if that's what you mean," I answered after swallowing a drink of water.

"Well, I knew that my friend. I mean, are you ok fighting Shu? Against the one you love? Also, while your deathly ill. I think this might send you to the ultimate edge of your capability, Ning. And I really don't want to lose my most trusted general."

"Don't worry, Quan. I've got things under control. By tomorrow . . . well who knows! I could be as healthy as a horse. But going back to your first question, I don't really know my friend. You warned me of this, and told me to end my feelings for her. But, that is impossible. I just hope that I don't have to fight against her, or that she won't be there at all."

"I do too, Ning, for your sake. Now get some rest. You'll need it."

With that he left the now dark room, taking a candle as he left to light the way. I light one that was next to my bed and sat in silence for awhile. _Will this really be my death? A disease instead of on the battle field? The great Gan Ning of the Bells. Pirate of the Silken Sails. _ I sighed. This was not going to be easy. _And Diao Wan . . . I do hope she stays out of this battle. _I looked towards the crescent moon outside a distant window. _Good night, my love . . . Diao Wan._

((Next Day, with Diao Wan, Wan's POV))

I was outside with Shamoke and Lu Chao, sitting and waiting orders. Our small platoon of troops stood at attention next to us. Lu Chao was pacing back and talking aloud. I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, or us I really wasn't listening. Shamoke was fixing the fletching on an arrow. Our bodyguards stood near us. I had Mei and Li Li with escorting me. They stood next to two captains from Lu Chao's outfit, flirting and tossing their hair. I leaned back on my hands and observed the area. We were at the battlefield positioned several yards away from head quarters. All the generals were there, but were not on our side of our territory. Wu still remained hidden. Their side of the battlefield was mostly bushes, except a wide clearing in the center were you could see the red flag of Wu dancing in the wind.

"That way, if they take our side as a weak point, we can take out as many troops as possible. Grr. . . are you two even listening to me?" Lu Chao asked Shamoke and I.

"No," we both replied.

"Fine, I'll just go and talk to myself," he snapped.

"Ok," we both said again.

Lu Chao glared at us with a scowl. His dark eyes burned in flames. He hated being ignored. He was getting ready to snap us to our senses when Zhuge Liang walked up. _Wonder what the old bat wants now. He better not send us back to headquarters to baby-sit him and Liu Bei and put some other general in our spot._

"Are you three ready? Wu has shown signs of advancing near the clearing's edge. Be ready and don't let them catch you off guard. If you run into trouble, don't yell. Whistle. Oh yes, and Shamoke. I know it's hard for you, but don't try anything stupid. We can't afford to have to clean up your mistakes," he said rather coolly.

"Yes, sir," Shamoke answered back threw gritted teeth.

Zhuge Liang nodded and turned back to headquarters. I stood up and turned to my platoon. Mei and Li Li came and stood beside me, picking up their pikes from the ground. Shamoke and Lu Chao also turned to their troops.

"It is time. Do not retreat unless you are told. I will not tolerate cowardice in my outfit. Are we clear?" I snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," my troops called back.

"The same goes for you all. Get out your weapons! Tired already? Well, it hasn't even begin to begun," Shamoke yelled.

We lined up our troops according to Zhuge Liang's plan. Shamoke and Lu Chao across from Gan Ning on the left, and myself was left to take Zhou Tai on in battle on the right. We stood at ready. Waiting for command to move, or for Wu to come at us. After several minutes, I walked over to Lu Chao.

"Lu Chao, what do you think? Wu is waiting, should we go ahead and attack? At this rate we'll be here for weeks!" I asked him.

"Well Lady Diao, I don't really know. Zhuge Liang said to wait for Wu's first move, but I think we should go ahead and attack," he answered calmly.

"So is that a command to go ahead, or are you just stating an opinion," I questioned.

"Just an opinion, Lady Diao. I'm not going to get myself in trouble. Plus Wu could attack any moment," he told me.

"Yes, any moment. Or now," came a brash familiar voice.

My heart leapt with joy, and I turned to see Gan Ning standing with Zhou Tai just several feet away. They were standing in some low bushes and had been well camouflaged.

"Gan Ning," I said to myself.

Before he could turn to see me, their troops as well as our own ran at each other. They clashed together and the whole area roared with a deafening cry. The battle had begun. I was pushed aside by the rushing troops, and lost sight of Gan Ning and Lu Chao. Lu Chao had run forward at the sight of Gan Ning and Zhou Tai, so he was probably engaged in battle. Dust clouded everywhere and blocked my sight. Mei came up beside me.

"Milady, this way. I saw Zhou Tai run towards headquarters," she told me urgently and pointed behind her.

"Alright . . ." I answered reluctantly and ran in the direction she pointed.

The dust cleared from the rush and I saw Zhou Tai's helmet, a head above everyone else.

((Gan Ning's POV))

I heard Diao Wan's voice for a moment before the platoon of Shu troops rushed forward at me. _Dang!_ _This just isn't the best time in the world to of taken a small amount of troops. _The troops rushing at us weren't exactly in huge number, but we were even smaller. They attacked us with vicious nature. Knocking everyone in their path down . . . for good. Several young captains came at me. I sliced at them several times. Each swing hit and all three went down.

"You don't know what your getting yourselves into do you? Come at me! Like I'm imitated!" I taunted sarcastically.

"You shall pay!" yelled a voice.

Standing across from me was Lu Chao and Prince Shamoke. I was extremely outnumbered.

"Sir, I think we should retreat and get help. They are not as weak as we thought in this area," advised one of my bodyguards.

"Aye, RETREAT TO HEADQUARTERS MEN!" I commanded.

I waited for my men to pass before following them. Shamoke and Lu Chao were looking me in the eye. I turned and ran after my troops. As I ran I was immediately knocked to the ground by some hit to the head. Pain. Unbearable pain. My head was bleeding. My body was in total and complete pain. I screamed out in pain. This wasn't pain . . . it was suffering. I had to get up again. I slowly got to my feet and ran again. _I will not die. I will not die._

"AH!" I yelled in pain.

I kept running. _I will not stop._ I finally collapsed under a large tree. My breathing slowed. The wound on my head was nothing. It was my body that was giving away. That horrible disease. Just like Sun Quan had warned, I had pushed myself to my breaking point. I used my limited amount of strength to look back the direction I had run. A person in red was coming towards me. _Who the heck? _As the person came closer I realized it was Diao Wan.

"Gan Ning! What happened? An arrow . . ." she mummered to herself.

Her eyes welled up in tears, and ran down her cheek. I reached up to wipe it off, but she caught my hand and held it.

"Rest. You'll be ok," she comforted.

"Wan . . ." I tried to speak.

"Shh . . . save your strength. Gan Ning, its not just the arrow is it? You're ill."

"Yes. Zhou Yu said its dysentary. No cure. Diao Wan, listen. I'm going to die. Not from this arrow in the back of the head," he said before stopping to catch his breath, "I've pushed myself too hard. I love you. I love you, Wan."

She sat beside me and picked up my head tenderly and set me in her lap. She leaned down and kissed my lips and held me there. She pulled away and looked me square in the eye.

"I love you too Xingba," she whispered.

((A/N: Xingba is Gan Ning's style name.))

I smiled up at her. She kissed me again. Then everything went black.

((Diao Wan's POV))

He slowly became limp. I didn't have to check. I knew what had happened. Gan Ning had died. Tears now freely fell from my eyes, and dripped on his lifeless face. I held him closer and sobbed. _You can't be gone. You just can't be gone. You're all I have left._

"Noo . . ." I cried into his unmoving chest.

I heard footsteps behind myself, but I did not turn. I wanted to die too. There wasn't anything left for me. My family was gone. Tamahori and the whole crew were gone. I had lived for revenge then for love. My love was gone. I might as well die. I reached for Gan Ning's sword and put the blade to my throat.

"Diao! Don't do this!" I heard the person behind me yell.

I looked to see Lu Chao. His eyes were wide in fear.

"Don't do this, suicide isn't the answer!" he said and ripped the sword out of my grasp.

"Lu Chao, give me the sword. I have nothing to live for, this is my answer," I snapped.

"NO! Diao Wan, you shall not kill yourself!"

"Seven hells! Give me the sword. I will die."

In my anger I drew my own. I held it to my throat and slit it. Death is very cold. Bitterly cold.

THE END


	14. ALTERNATE ENDING

A/N: Hello this is the alternate ending that I am making for you reviewers who didn't want Ningy the Ninny here to die.

Gan Ning: Ra-chan . . . I'm going to kill you.

Ra-chan: YES! IM SO EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAA!!! Ok sorry bit of an episode. This is going to be a bit of a comedy and a parody, so I hope everyone likes it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Let's All Kill Sun Ce Now

&&&&&&&&

"DYSENTERY! Are you sure its not just something I ate?" I asked desperately.

"Hmm . . . wait. SUN CE! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR THE FIRSTBORN OF THE EMPORER SUN JIAN!" Zhou Yu screamed.

Sun Ce came in from around the doorway laughing so hard he was crying.

"Zhou Yu, we need to examine that head of yours! Have you forgotten our dear Gan Ning's drinking habits? Or old habits you might say. I have two words for you: Rum and laxatives!" he roared with laughter.

0.0 -.- 

"SUN CE WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zhou Yu and I both bellowed as we grabbed for the reckless man's throat.

Sun Ce jumped back just in time before I got my mitts around his jugular. Dysentary! My foot!

"Sun Ce you lil -" I started before Sun Ce covered my face with one of his hands.

"Gan Ning, keep that ex-pirate tongue of yours in your mouth. No swearing in front of women!" he said and did a mock noble pose.

"Let me die . . . please . . . let it end," Zhou Yu was mumbling to himself.

"Zhou Yu! I'm hurt!" Sun Ce pouted.

"Dysentary is not a joke, Sun Ce"

"So? It was funny! You should have seen the looks on your faces! CLASSIC!"

"Bumble mumble mubble," I tried to talk through Sun Ce's big hand.

"Yes, I'm sure thinking that he was going to die was so funny for poor Gan Ning."

Little did they both know, was that Sun Ce's hands are very large and strong. I couldn't quite breath at the moment as my mouth and nose was being tightly closed over.

"MUMBLE BUMBLE MUMBLE!" I tried again, but they keep going at it.

"Oh Gan Ning is a good sport, he's an ex-pirate! He's used to practical jokes!"

"That may be so, but there is a fine line, concerning practical jokes, between what is funny . . . and what is not."

"Sun Ce . . . Zhou Yu . . . no matter how good a sport Gan Ning is, he's not going to be very forgiving in a couple of minutes. He can't breathe."

Thankfully my buddy Lu Meng came in and saved me. Sun Ce quickly removed his hand . . . and ran. He ran very fast. I chased him. I had my sword. Lu Meng is a faster runner than I am. I caught Sun Ce. I was held back. I don't like Sun Ce. Lu Meng pulled his back holding me back. I'm very scary when I am drunk, have my sword within my grasp, and am extremely ANGRY!

"Gan Ning, I think we need to go over something. Sun Ce is on our side. We cannot kill him. We would LIKE to kill him. But that is a no-no. A BIG NO-NO!" Lu Meng lectured at me.

"Yeah I guess," I replied.

"Good Ningy."

"What did you call me?!"

((Next day, evening time, after dinner))

I had been called to Sun Quan's study area. There was some big meeting about Shu and other stuff that I won't be listening to. I was walking down the hall and keeping an eye out for that baka, Sun Ce. Oh, he is going to get it! I reached Sun Quan's study and entered to see Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, and a crying Sun Shang Xiang. Sun Quan was trying to console his sister, who was yelling at him, and Zhuge Liang was sitting in a chair behind a huge desk going over some papers. The other two strategists were standing along the opposite wall. Zhuge Liang acknowledged my presence, as did Lu Xun and Zhou Yu. The other two were completely oblivious so I went to stand by Lu Xun and ask what the heck I was doing here.

"Lu Xun, may I ask what is going on? Also way is the council from Shu here?" I asked him when I reached him.

"Well Gan Ning . . . it was an idea of Sun Quan's. He told his father not to become enemies with Shu, after changing his own mind of course. The only way to do so, besides a treaty, was to have a marriage arrangement," he replied.

"Oh! Let me guess . . . Shang Xiang is getting married to Wei Yan?" I asked with a laugh.

"Heh, no not that bad, Liu Bei himself. But you know Shang Xiang, such a tomboy. Doesn't want to get married," he explained.

Our attention was turned as Shang Xiang threw a golden plate off the self behind her at Sun Quan and screamed at him.

"YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! _LIU BEI?_ MARRYING ME OFF LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL! DO I LOOK LIKE A COW TO YOU?" she demanded with rage.

"Sister, please! It was the only way!" he said blocking the plate, "No, I don't think of you as livestock. Please understand! I promise you won't be unhappy! Gan Ning is going with you!"

"I am?" I piped in.

Both siblings turned to look at me with a startled expression as they noticed my presence. Sun Quan searched for words, only coming out in a stammer. Finally, Zhou Yu said something for him.

"Gan Ning, what his lordship means to say is that your also getting married. A double arranged marriage," he explained.

"Wait? I'm not getting married to Liu Bei!" I started.

"No you idiot! Your also going to marry someone from Shu, but his lordship was wrong in his words. Your future wife is to come from Shu as well. Fair, I think," Zhou Yu explained yet again.

"Okay . . . just out of curiosity, and out of my own right, who am I getting married too?" I asked turning to Zhuge Liang.

"Diao Wan, a new officer of mine. I just hope she doesn't mind being moved around so quickly. There wasn't anymore single women at the moment, and she seemed like the perfect wife for you," he said with a smile.

The whole room snickered with laughter . . . but I didn't hear. The hallelujah chorus was singing in my ears. I could hear it now:

HAAAALLELUJAH! HAAAAALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!

I was snapped out of my daydream by a slap to the cheek.

"I DO!" I yelled out in my happiness.

They all laughed again.

"Gan Ning, you're not at the wedding yet," Shang Xiang teased with a laugh.

"Sorry guys, I just lost it a little bit there. What was in that wine at dinner, eh?" I tried to cover up.

((Back with Diao, her POV))

I was with Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun playing cards. Yes, we were gambling, and I was winning extremely. The game was Poker, my specialty.

"I guess luck is not with us tonight, my friend Wei," sighed Zhao Yun.

"Yes, but we are playing against and ex-pirate," Jiang Wei reminded him.

I laughed. It was true. I took the cards for my deal and began shuffling. Several people began to crowd around and watched. I smirked, time to put these two to shame. The deck we were using used to belong to one of the pirates on my old ship. Folds in the corners marked the cards. I could easily tell what the value of each card was. _This is going to be fun._

"Let's see if Lady Luck favors you this round, boys," I taunted.

They looked at their cards, an immediately lost their poker faces. You could of heard a pin drop. Jiang Wei's eyes were huge in shock. While, Zhao Yun started to bite his nails.

"Let's see . . . I'll open with five," I said and threw in a chip.

"Fold," said Jiang Wei.

"Fold," Zhao Yun repeated.

I laughed. This was going to be enjoyable. Very enjoyable. _Thank you, Nuri. These cards came in handy. _Just then, a messenger came over and handed me a piece of parchment. I took it and read it.

Lady Diao,

You have been arranged to marry an officer of Wu. Lady Sun is to marry Liu Bei and join Shu. In return, you are to go to Wu. Your husband is to be Gan Ning.

Sincerely,

Zhuge Liang

P.S. The parchment attacked is your marriage arrangement. It is already signed and approved. Congratulations, you're married.

_Dreams do come true. Wow . . . that's not something you hear everyday._ _I can't believe I'm married to Gan Ning. Happy, happy, joy, joy . . . _

((AN: Some marriages were done by written agreements instead of like a ceremony. Sun Shang Xiang's first marriage was done like this, but he died so that's when Liu Bei stepped in. And I'm droning on and on. I'll be quiet sorry.))

"What you got there, Wan" asked Zhao Yun.

"Nothing, just something about my marriage arrangement," I answered.

"Let me see!" he pleaded before snatching it out of my hand, "Why am I not surprised. It was so meant to be."

He showed it around and the room burst out in laughter. Some girls in the corner came over and read it as well.

"Whoa, Lady Diao. Gan Ning? Lucky!" one giggled, "I always thought he'd be a bachelor for life."

"You obviously don't know Gan Ning very well. He's been after Wan here since he set eyes on her," teased Jiang Wei making a mock sappy face.

"Hush you!" I scolded and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

They all laughed and I wrote a message to Zhuge Liang I would pack my things. I handed the note to the waiting messenger and he ran off to deliver. As he left I got up.

"Where ya going? We're not finished with out game," Jiang Wei demanded.

"I'm going to go pack. Can't go to Wu empty-handed," I answered.

Him and Zhao Yun both nodded and handed me my deck of cards before I left.

"Goodbye, Wan. It's going to be boring around here without you," they all called behind me.

((Two days later, Diao Wan's arrival at Wu))

I rode up to Jiang Ye's front gate. It was raining, and I was soaked through and through. My hair was plastered to my head and the rain pinged off my armor. _Just what I wanted to look like today. _I laughed and showed my pass and the guards let me through. I had traveled alone and didn't carry many possessions. I entered the palace grounds and passed Shang Xiang on her way to Shu. She smiled and waved. I waved and called out to her.

"Watch out for Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun. They have a habit of eaves dropping," I yelled with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to!" she laughed.

I came to the entrance and saw Gan Ning waiting for me. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. He reached up and lifted me off the back of my horse. Someone took the reigns and held the gelding.

"Gan Ning, you can put me down now," I said.

"Do I have too?" he asked teasingly.

"Please," I answered.

"Ok," he said letting me down.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. _I've never been so happy._

"Oh save it for the honeymoon and spare us of the disgust!"

We pulled away to see Sun Ce walking up to us. Gan Ning smirked and walked towards him, fingering his sword.

"Sun Ce . . . I still haven't forgotten that little prank you pulled," he said tauntingly.

Sun Ce froze and his eyes widened. He ten turned around and ran as fast as he could. Gan Ning ran after him sword in hand.

"HAVE MERCY, XINGBA! IT WAS ONLY A LITTLE JOKE! MERCY! _NO NOT THE SWORD!_ ANYTHING BUT THAT! NO! THE CINDER BLOCK HURTS MORE! I LIKE THE SWORD! NOOOO!"

The End 

&&&&&&

AN: Hehe hope you like it. You should read the other chapter. This is the end of the story, I'll be making a new one soon. Game show parody! Fun, fun, fun! Fast update for me eh? Lol, ok ill go now and start the new story. Ideas or suggestions please email me.


End file.
